The Visitor
by FaithAdeline
Summary: It's a week before Bella's transformation, when a new visitor comes along. Dangerous and wanting to know just why the Volturi want Bella, Iris will stop at nothing to gather the knowledge she wants. Takes place after Eclipse R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Prologue**

I never could have known my life would end up like this. " Bella, get the hell out of my way!" Iris yelled. I shook myhead and held my ground.

" No Iris, I can't let you do this."

" Fine. I want you to know that I didn't want to do this Bella." She raised her gun at eye level, staring down at me. Her eyes were narrowed, and I knew she was gone. Lost in her killing mode.

" I know." I whispered. I could hear Edward's pleas, and felt my heart break. I never meant to hurt him. But I knew this was the right thing to do. I closed my eyes and listened to her pull the trigger. . .

-&-

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, another story?!?! But, this has been running through my head for weeks, so I needed to get it out. The first chapter is almost done. Hopefully you like it. Review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 1- One week**

**Three months earlier. . . **

**Bella's POV**

I could feel the sun rise on my face, the warmth seeping into my flesh. I opened my eyes and smiled to see Edward in the rocking chair.

" Good morning beautiful," he said. I laughed and sat up, brushing my hair out of my face.

" Good morning to you too." I replied. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. " Oh no, there's sun." Edward walked over to me in a flash and sat next to me. His skin so cold beside mine.

" Don't worry, Alice says that by the time we head to school clouds will be out."

I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. " That's good." He went to kiss me but I quickly moved away. I hurried to explain before he frowned.  
" I know you don't care if I have morning breath when we kiss, but I do. So, I need a human moment."

" Take all the time you need." He chuckled.

" I will, seeing as how I have only a week of human moments left." I smiled, glad that graduation week had finally come.

" Bella-"

" No Edward, you promised." 

" Bella, I don't want to argue so early in the morning. Just. . . just go get ready."

" Yes master," I joked, but he didn't find the humor in it. I grabbed a towel and jumped into the shower. I didn't know how to make him see that all I wanted was to be with him for forever. He was just so caught up on the things I'd miss to see what I wanted.

I groaned and washed the vanilla scented shampoo out of my hair. He was so damn stubborn; of course so was I, but that wasn't the point. I quickly brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and threw jeans and a shirt on. After all that, I still had a half hour before I had to go to school. I was getting good at getting ready fast. Having a vampire boyfriend will do that I guess.

I was surprised to see Edward wasn't in my room. Had I made him mad? " I'm down here." He called from the kitchen, as if reading my mind.

" Coming," I yelled back, trying my best to run down the steps without tripping. I'd almost succeeded, but tripped on the last step. " Stupid stair." I grumbled and kicked it.

" Bella, it isn't the stair's fault you're clumsy." Edward said suddenly, wrapping his arms around my waist.

" Yeah well it makes me feel better."

He laughed and led me into the kitchen. " Come on, I have a surprise for you."

" I hate surprises. They cost money that you insist on spending on me."

" Well you'll like this surprise."

" You say that every time."

" I mean it this time. Now shush and close your eyes."

I did as he told me, wondering what the surprise was. When I opened my eyes, I spotted a silver platter on the kitchen table. I groaned and sat down, wondering what lay beneath the platter. " Please tell me there's an apple under there."

" Maybe."

" Edward, you've been stuffing me with food for the past two weeks!"

" Well, my love, you won't be able to eat it after the change. I just want you to-"

" Experience everything before I'm changed. I know." I finished for him, giving him a light kiss on the lips. " But, really, I'm going to blow up." He laughed, his eyes glowing brighter. I smiled back and lifted the platter's lid. Underneath was French toast and apple cider.

" Imported straight from France," Edward whispered.

" I figured. Now, if I eat this, will you let me eat cafeteria food today?"

He sighed, but reluctantly nodded his head. With a grin, I bit into a piece of French toast. " This is delicious!" I mumbled, my mouth full of bread. Edward laughed and kissed my cheek.

" I'm glad you like it. Wait until you see what's for dinner."

I rolled my eyes and ate another piece. I could only imagine what he would whip up.

-&-

**Iris' POV**

I slid the dagger back in its sheath and frowned. Dabbling in black magic was always risky, but I'd gotten used to it over the years. I placed a droplet of blood in the pot and murmured the spell. Smoke poured out of the pot. I closed my eyes and concentrated. " Show me where she is." I whispered. I opened my eyes to a scene in the bowl. Smirking, I wrote down what I saw. After I was finished, I placed the bowl in the sink and headed to my spurring room. Elias was already down there, his hands powdered and ready to fight. I grinned and stripped down to my exercising clothes. " Ready to get your ass kicked?" Elias smirked, his thick Scottish accent lacing through his words.

" Bring it on short stack."

He came forward, his face serious. I crouched down and flipped him over, straddling him on the mat. " Oy, get off me." I laughed and sprung up, ready for him to charge again. He raised his hand up, and I quickly blocked the coming punch. Then I kicked him in the shins, bringing him down to his knees. " You don't play fair."

" It would be fair if you grew six more inches. Mr. I'm five feet eight."

" Yeah well, at least I'm not a giant. Miss I'm five feet eleven."

" You're just jealous."

" Yeah, that's is." He swept towards me, managing to knock me onto the mat. " Point for me." He grinned, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I smiled and kneed him in the groin. He groaned and rolled off me, his face contorted in pain.

I quickly slid on top of him and whispered, " Point for me."

" Point for you," he whispered back, pressing his lips to mine. I put my hands in his hair, feeling his silky locks. At that moment, my phone rang, breaking the moment. I groaned and put my face on his cheek.

He laughed and placed his hands on my waist. " Get up, I have to go ice my balls."

" You do that, I would hate to have permanently ruined them."

" Yeah, I'm thinking we need to get you another spur partner."

" Why? Sick of fighting me then fucking me?" I teased.

" Never, now go."

I jumped off and pulled my phone out of the pocket of the jeans on the floor. " Iris." I said simply.

" Hey, it's John. I think I may have found a coven of vamps in England, want to come slaying with me?"

" Wish I could, but I have bigger fish to fry."

" Such as?"

" A human who's of interest to the Volturi."

" Very big fish. Alright, call me if you need help."

" Will do." I snapped the phone shut and gathered up my clothes, then headed up stairs.

**Bella's POV**

I was used to everyone looking at Edward and I by now. I gripped his hand in mine as we made our way to lunch. I was hoping he'd stay true to my being able to actually buy cafeteria lunch. And he did. I smiled as we made our way to our table, with my tray of fake chicken burger and fries. Alice jumped up and down, her face all smiles. Jasper was calmly sitting at the table, a smile on his face. " Bella, you need to tell your dad that you'll be home late today." Alice said.

" Why?"

" Because, we are going shopping!"

" Oh, Alice. Do we have to?"

" Yes, stop complaining. It'll be fun! Give us a little girl time before-"

" Alice-" Edward warned.

" I was going to say the change thank you very much. I know better than to mention anything too drastic in public."

" Simply making sure."

Alice rolled her eyes and grinned at me. " Please, please Bella?" I winced as she gave me a puppy dog look.

" Fine, but you can't buy me anything."

" What! You can't expect us to go shopping and me not get you anything! I'll only spend a little bit."

" Alice-"

" I won't even break a thousand. Please?"

" Fine." I sighed and she wrapped her hands around me, giving me a tight hug. " Alice," I choked, " can't breathe."

" Oh, sorry." She smirked sheepishly and then sat next to Jasper, her eyes shining with excitement. Only shopping made that flair light in her eyes. Well, shopping and Jasper. Edward put his hand on my shoulder blade and sat down with me. I loved feeling him beside me, his coolness just bathing over me. I laid my head on my shoulder and ate a fry. It was a little soggy, but it was one of the last times I'd be able to experience the crappy cafeteria food. I wanted to remember it. Why, I had no idea. I could hear the buzz of the people in the lunchroom, but the only one I was focused on was Edward.

" You okay? You're quiet." He whispered in my ear.

" Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking." I kissed his cheek and popped in another fry. He grinned, looking at me like I was an angel. He always made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. I couldn't wait to start the rest of my life with him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 2- You decide**

**Iris' POV**

The interesting thing about being immortal, is that you get to see just how civilization changes. When I was younger, men and women never showed affection in public. Now, it's something everyone does. On one hand, I liked it. One the other, I missed the secrecy my time had. Everything and everyone back then were shrouded in mysteriousness. Now, everything is open to everyone. Especially with teenagers. I watched them flock out of school, talking about what they were going to do that night. " Come on, come on." I whispered, waiting for them. Finally, they exited the building, their steps fluid and graceful. I grinned and said, " Found ya." A girl was with them; I assumed she was Isabella. I couldn't believe she was who everyone was talking about. That little, plain girl.

" We have to stop home before leaving though. I have to pick something up." A girl with short black hair said. From my research, I knew she was Alice. And the boy who's hand she was holding had to be Jasper. Which meant the boy with the golden hair was Edward, Isabella's lover.

" How very interesting." I murmured. I hated vampires, but these ones were. . . different. I shrugged my shoulders and stood, watching them get in their car. It made no difference. I still needed to see just how much of a threat Isabella was to me. If she was too much of one, I'd simply kill her. I made sure everything was tucked into place, then I ran, following them to their home. They would never see me coming, I'd made sure of that. . .

**Bella's POV**

" I don't want to leave you," I whispered, holding Edward's hand tightly in mine. He smiled, but kept his face to the road. He knew how much I hated it when he looked away. He would survive a car accident, I wouldn't. Not that he would ever put me in danger, because he wouldn't do that either.

" I know. But, it's only for a few hours. Besides, I want you to have fun."

" I know, I know. It's just. . . I hate shopping."

" Promise me you will try to have a good time."

" I promise." I said grudgingly, burrowing myself down into the seat.

He laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. " It's like you're going in to have teeth pulled or something."

" I would rather have that done. Trust me."

We pulled into the long driveway, trees brushed the top of the car. It didn't matter how many times I came to the house. It still blew my mind as to how beautiful it was. Before I even had my buckle unclipped, Edward was opening my door. He was so chivalrous. My knight in shining armor. I smiled and grabbed his hand, then we made our way into the house. Upon entering, I immediately knew something was different. The air felt tense, like someone was just waiting for something bad to happen.

" What's going on?" Edward asked, voicing my questions for me.

" I don't know. I can't see anything. It's like, someone's clouding it." Alice replied, her eyes worried. Everyone was gathered in the living room, trying to figure out what's wrong.

" You don't think the werewolves are planning something?" I questioned softly.

" No. . . it isn't like that. It's. . .hard to explain."

Then, something happened. Edward grabbed me and pulled me over to the couch, his body already crouching down defensively. I was about to ask what was going on when the door knocked down and a girl came barging in, pitch fork looking weapons in her hands. She smiled wickedly, her eyes wild. Edward shoved me behind him, a feral snarl coming from him. Emmett and Jasper rushed towards her, but amazingly she blocked them. I watched in horror as her knives slit across their throat, red venom began to pour from the wound and they dropped to the ground. She put the knives away and took out a barbed whip, two vials in her free hand. " Without this, your friends are dead. Now, you're going to tell me what I want to know, or you'll watch them suffer." She told us calmly. She was absolutely fine with killing them, and that scared me.

Rosalie was snarling, spittle was flying out of her mouth. Alice held her back and looked at Carlisle, who's eyes were black. " What do you want here?" He asked, a hint of danger in his voice that made me shiver.

" I want to know why the Volturi is so interested in her." She pointed at me, her eyes narrowed.

" Heal my sons and we'll tell you."

She stopped, her eyes flickering around. Then she grinned and turned toward the front window. All of a sudden, five people in black crashed through the window. Before I knew what happened, I was on the stairs with Edward. He was protecting me from the men, who had to work with the Volturi. I swallowed, fear flowing through my veins.

" Hmm, they came right to me. How nice." The girl smirked, then twirled the whip around. Emmett and Jasper were crumpled at her feet, gargling in their venom.

" Save them, we can hold the attackers off." Carlisle told her. I could see how worried he was for them.

" I don't think so old man. Catch-" She threw the vials toward him and jumped in front of the guards.

" What do I do?"

" Get them to drink the potion and their wounds will heal. Keep your vampires at bay, or they'll die. I won't shed a tear, but you may." She wrapped the whip around a guard's head and pulled. I looked away, but heard the head hit the ground and the body fall a couple seconds later.

**Iris' POV**

Before the first guard was even decapitated, I directed the whip and wound it around another's head. While I pulled, I took a sai out and slammed it into a third's chest. Simultaneously, I pulled one vampire's head off and the other's heart out. Both plummeted to the ground. The remaining two guards looked at me, their swords drawn. I could see uncertainty in their red eyes.

" Who's first?" I asked with a crack of my whip. They both came at me, their swords clashing. One of the blades sliced my cheek, the other hit my leg. I winced in pain, but sucked it down. I jumped up and kicked them both in the head, landing softly on my feet. They straightened from my blow and came at me again. But, they didn't expect me to blink on them. One moment I was in front of them, the next I was behind them. My whip curled around one man's hand, cutting it clean off. He screamed and fell to his knees. The last guard turned to me, only to find my sai, which I shoved through his throat and into his head. Venom sprinkled across my face as I yanked it out.

I walked over to the whimpering guard, who I recognized as Felix from my last visit to Volterra. He glared at me and growled. He was trying to re-attach his arm. We couldn't have that, now could we? I took it from him and threw it out the window. " Oops," I giggled.

" You bitch."

" That's one of the better things I've been called actually. Now, I will dismember you limb by limb if you don't answer every question I ask."

" Go to hell."

" Been there, done that. Come on Felix, I'm sure you don't want to lose any more body parts."

" How do you know my name?" He questioned, holding his handless arm to his chest.

I stood, putting my sai with its twin on my thigh. But I kept my whip in hand. " Look real hard and think." I replied.

" Oh my God. Iris."

" Bingo. You know what you win? Your life, if you inform me on some little things."

" What do you want to know?"

" Why do the Volturi want Isabella Swan?"

**Bella's POV**

My heart dropped. She was here because of me. I was hoping maybe she had the wrong girl, but of course she didn't. Edward tensed in front of me and his breathing stopped. His whole family was utterly still, their eyes on Iris and Felix. The carnage that littered their floor. . . I was going to be sick.

" She exhibits talent. No vampire power can touch her. The Volturi want to change her, make her one of them. Please, that's all I know." He responded.

I couldn't believe it. He was begging, pleading with her. Just who, or what, was she?

" Good Felix. That's real good. Go on, run." She arched an eyebrow and laughed while he attempted to get up. Finally, he was standing and ready to leave. She turned to us, but then before he was gone, she whipped around and swung her whip over her head. I watched in horror as she beheaded him, then turned to my side and threw up.

-&-

I tried my best to ignore the smell of burning vampire flesh, but it was hard. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were. . . disposing of the bodies. Meanwhile Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and myself were with Iris. She was nonchalantly cleaning her wounds; like murdering people didn't faze her at all. Her whip was beside her; venom sparkled off the barbed tips. I felt sick again. " Bella, are you okay? You can go lie down while we deal with this." Edward whispered.

" I don't think so lover boy. If she's queasy, get her a bucket. I want her here."

" Why?"

" Because she's the reason I'm here. The way I see it, you have two choices. Either you let me guard her from the Volturi, or I kill her. You decide."

Edward growled and leapt up, his eyes black. Carlisle put a hand on his arm to calm him. " What gives you the right-"

" Listen, I really don't want to sit here and listen to you whine. You saw what I did to your so called brothers. It'll be no problem to kill her. And no matter what you do, you won't be able to save her. I know all about your mind reading, Alice's visions, and Jasper's form of empathy. I know how to guard myself from them, which is why you had no idea I was coming."

I shifted in my seat, hating that she was talking about my death like it was as easy as killing a bug. Simple and painless; well painless for everyone but the bug. And in this situation, the bug was me. " Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me, an eyebrow arched. It was like she couldn't believe I dared speak to her. " That's none of your business."

" Well you better tell us something. You had no right to barge in and hurt my family. Now, you're threatening my family. I don't take kindly to threats Miss Iris."

She chuckled and stood up, her whip in her hand. " It's just Iris. And let's just say I don't want them getting anymore powerful than they already are. You have three days to decide. If I don't hear from you, the first minute of the fourth day, she's dead. Don't run because I will find you, and I will be angry." She took a card out of her jacket pocket and put it on the piano. " Here's my number. I suggest you call. And get this window fixed, I'd hate for you to catch a cold." She laughed, then she was gone.

I put my hand on Edward's waist and he looked down at me. Tears bubbled down my cheeks. " Oh Bella," he whispered and sat back down. I let out a sob and put my head on his chest. " It'll be alright."

" No Edward, I don't think it will be."

" Don't say that." He pulled away from me and gave me a small shake. " I promise, you'll be okay."

I shook my head in agreement but I didn't think I would be. Not at all.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts. I'll have updates for Forgotten Love and An Everlasting Love up in a few days. Also, I have a link in my profile to my fictionpress, where I have an original story posted. I'd love it if you guys checked it out and told me what ya thought (shameless promoting at it's best) Thanks so much for reading!! Again, review review review. I love hearing from you.**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 3- More than bargained for**

**Iris' POV**

I shoveled my cereal into my mouth, trying to hurry. Elias chuckled from across the table, his eyes glued to me. " You're cute when you're hurrying." He said.

I smiled and winked, quickly drinking the milk at the bottom of the bowl. " Yeah well, I try. So they got one day left to call. You think they will?"

" He loves her right?"

" S'what he says. And from what I saw, he at least cares deeply for her."

" Then yeah, they'll call."

" Yeah, I think so too." I got up and placed my bowl in the sink, then I wiped my hands on my jeans. " Alright, I'm going to head out."

" You know, you never tell me exactly where it is you go every Wednesday."

I grabbed my jacket and smirked. " You're right, I don't." I kissed him on the cheek, winked, and then stepped outside. A bright sun greeted me, shining down from the sky. Perfect. I stepped into the dark green foliage behind my little home. I closed my eyes, concentrating on where I wanted to go. When I opened them, I was at the cemetery. I sighed and looked around. I was on top of a hill, looking into a bright blue sky. I walked over to the single cross that was in the ground and kneeled down. " Momma," I started, then stopped. I cleared my throat and bit my lip. Instead of saying anything, I did what had come to be my usual thing. I laid down beside her cross and stared into the sky.

I didn't say a word for over two hours. I just laid there, the wind tickling my hair. Around me the scent of lavender wafted off the ground. The only time I felt at peace was when I was here. Suddenly, my cell phone rang, cutting into my throats. I growled and took it out of my pocket. I hadn't even known I'd get reception up here. I flipped it up and saw that, I didn't. The call had died. I put my hand on the cross and said a silent prayer. Then I closed my eyes and reached out with my mind, transferring myself back to my home.

I was instantly in the middle of the forest, the wood surrounding me. I put my cell phone away and tracked over the fallen branches and grass. When I came out, I saw Elias at the backdoor, his eyes finding mine. " Ya have a visitor." He said. His voice slid down my neck and I shivered.

" Who is it?" I asked, my voice a little deeper.

He smirked, his eyes sparkling. " It's ya vampire friend. Edward I believe his name is."

I was next to him in a flash, a smile on my face. " Good, I'm glad. I would've hated to have to kill her."

He leaned close to me, his breath by my ear. " I highly doubt that love." He whispered. He entwined his fingers with mine and brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. " By the way, your voice gives me shivers too."

I laughed and kissed him softly before entering the house. I could instantly feel Edward and knew he was in the living room. I arched and eyebrow and walked in there, my hand still in Elias'. He immediately turned to me, his mouth set in a frown. " Glad to see you're here." I told him.

" I'm sure." He replied, his voice cold. " You can guard Bella."

" Wise decision."

He stepped forward, his honey colored eyes fading to black. It didn't faze me. I'd gone up against creatures way scarier than him. I held my ground and cracked my jaw in annoyance. I hoped he'd get the hint not to threaten me, but he didn't. " If you hurt so much as a hair on her head-"

" What? You'll tear me apart and set me on fire lover boy?"

He snarled and rushed forward. His hand wrapped around my throat and he shoved me against the wall. Laughing, I pushed him off and kicked his feet out from underneath him. Then I knelt down, a silver tipped blade at his throat. His eyes were opened wide. Good. " What are you?"

" Would it be too cliché to say that I'm his worst nightmare Elias?"

" Little bit love."

" Alright, then let's just say you don't want to go up against me." I waited a moment and shook my head. " Yeah, that works." I stood up and put my blade back in its sheath at my waist. Then I held out my hand to help Edward up. He ignored me and jumped up himself. Fine, I didn't want to him anyways. " You should know that no harm will come to Bella. Not while I'm around. Elias and myself will be moving in with you later today. He'll be helping me."

Edward's eyes narrowed. " Why?"

" Because I said so. We'll be there at," I glanced at my watch, " three. She should be out of school by then. I also think that it would be wise for her to move in with you after graduation. I'm sure you'll have a hard time convincing her father of such a thing, but you'll just have to use your vampiric charms to the maximum."

" Just how much do you know about us?" He questioned me.

" You don't want to know. Now get out." I swung the door open and gestured for him to get moving. He walked past me, mumbling something under his breath. I could've listened to see what it was, but to be frank, I didn't give a shit. He was halfway down the drive when I called out, " Oh, and Edward, don't threaten me again."

He took one look at me before getting into his car and driving away. I closed the door and leaned against it. Elias was smiling, clearly amused. " You know, I don't think you and him are going ta get along very well."

I nodded my head in agreement and walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned forward for a kiss, then another. " I don't think so either," I said softly. " Now, let's go get packed. I think you'll like their house, it's nice and big."

" Oh yeah?"

" Yup."

**Bella's POV**

I paced in my kitchen, my hands wringing together. I'd told Charlie that I wasn't feeling good and wasn't going to school. It wasn't like we were actually doing anything. We'd already tested, so it was pointless for us to spend eight hours there. Graduation was Friday night, that was when I'd go back. With a sigh, I dropped into a chair and put my head against the cool table. Why was the universe punishing me? What had I done wrong? I thought I was a good person, so why would I keep getting people who were trying to kill me sent my way? " I can't do this." I finally said. " I can't sit here and do nothing, while Edward is at her house. Who knows what she's doing? She could be torturing him for all I know." I stood back up and began to pace again. I didn't care that I was talking to myself. Honestly, that was the least of my worries.

" Bella, calm down." A voice said from behind me.

I jumped in surprise and a tiny squeak managed its way from my throat. I whirled around and saw Edward. I didn't even think about it, I just rushed towards him and threw my arms around his neck. " You're okay!" I exclaimed. " Oh thank God."

" I'm fine." He pressed his lips to mine and smiled. " You really shouldn't worry yourself so much."

" Are you kidding me? You saw what she did to those vampires Edward!"

" I know, but. . . she's on our side. She isn't going to hurt you, she's just going to make sure that the Volturi can't get you."

" But,"

He put a finger to my lips and my words died. " She's going to move in with us. Her and this man named Elias."

And just like that the words formed themselves again. I shoved his finger away and gawked at him. " What!" My voice came out shrill and high, making even me wince.

" Yeah, and she wants you to move in with us after graduation. She says she needs to start keeping an eye on you starting today."

" But, Edward, Charlie will never-"

" We'll have to make him see our way. There's nothing else we can do Bella. Besides, I agree with her."

" Excuse me?"

" You should move in. That way, I'll always know you're safe."

I looked into his eyes and saw just how serious he was. I didn't know what to do. I frowned and leaned against him, his cool hands wrapping around me. I closed my eyes and just laid against his chest. I imagined that I could hear his heartbeat. I could feel myself drifting. I was so tired. I vaguely realized that Edward was cradling me in his arms. The next thing I knew, I was in my bed with Edward laying beside me. I scooted towards him and yawned. Then, I fell asleep in the protective little cocoon he'd made with his body.

----

When I opened my eyes it was dusk out. I looked around, trying to remember where I was. I jolted up, looking for Edward. That's when I spotted him in my rocking chair, his eyes looking out the window. " Alice called an hour ago. Iris is all moved in."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. " So, what, your family is just welcoming her with happy arms?"

Edward finally looked at me, his eyes dark. " Of course not. But they realize it's what needs to be done."

Silence fell over us. Finally, he got up and walked over to me. He looked about as tired as I felt. I ran my fingers up his arm and put my head on his shoulders. " It'll all be okay Edward."

He surprised me by laughing. I looked at him, my eyebrow arched. He was laughing at me? " Bella dear, I can't believe you're worried about me when it's your life in danger."

Oh. I shrugged my shoulders. " I've almost lost you so many times Edward. With you running to Volterra, and with the whole thing with Victoria. Both times my life was the one in the most danger, and both times the only one I cared about was you. I can't lose you Edward."

" Nor I you." He replied softly. He kissed the top of my head and kept me close to him. That's when it occurred to me, Charlie wasn't home. Edward somehow knew what I was thinking and said, " He's running late. He'll be home in a bit." Upon seeing my confused look, he continued.

" He called while you were asleep also. He was. . . not too happy at hearing that I was here, but he told me none the less."

" Oh." At that time, my stomach decided to roar. I was starving.

" Come on, let's go get you something to eat." He lifted me to my feet and we began our way down the stairs.

" I can't wait until I'm changed, that way I won't have to worry about eating." I said nonchalantly. Edward froze from beside me, still as a statue.

" Edward? What's wrong?"

He was quiet for a few minutes. Was it something I'd said? " Bella, I don't think this weekend is such a great time for me to change you." He finally told me.

It was my turn to freeze. I slowly turned to him. " What?"

" It's just, with everything going on I don't think-"

" You promised me Edward."

He glanced down at the floor and nodded his head. " I know, and I hate breaking a promise to you-"

" You aren't going to, because you are going to change me this weekend Edward."

" No, I'm not. It isn't the time."

" Edward!" I scoffed and looked around. " You know, I should've known you'd break your promise. It isn't like you haven't before." I muttered. He froze once again, and I saw the hurt in his eyes. " Oh, Edward, I didn't-"

" Yes you did." He responded calmly.

" God, is this all you people argue about?" A voice said. Once again, I jumped and squeaked. When I looked down the stairs, I saw Iris standing at the door, a smile on her face. " Surprise."

" What are you doing here?" Edward growled.

" Oh calm down lover boy, I'm just checking on Isabella." She rolled her eyes and walked over the base of the steps. " So, he won't change ya? Hmm. . . Although what she said is true, you have broken a promise before. What with leaving her and everything."

" How do you-"

She cut me off. " As I've told your boyfriend, I know a lot." I glanced at Edward and made my way down the steps. I could feel him behind me. On the last step, I tripped. I almost fell, but strangely, Iris caught me. She grinned and helped me to my feet. " You're a clumsy one ain't you?" I merely nodded my head. She was smiling. . . like everything was normal. . . like she hadn't beheaded and tortured vampires in front of me. " So what's for dinner?" She asked.

I had a feeling that there was more to Iris than met the eye.

-&-

* * *

**Thank you to the following for reviewing last chapter:  
****Entice, xXBiteMeXx, FireInHeaRt29, Selonianth, Elven at Heart, Leria, ElleG20**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. :) Sorry it took a little longer to get it out, I've been getting major ideas for Forgotten Love. Review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you so much for reading!  
Until next time,  
Faith


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 4-Making Plans**

**Bella's POV**

Iris was across from me, drinking a diet Pepsi. I had a pizza cooking in the oven, my stomach still growling. Edward was beside me, tense because of Iris' presence. I could understand why; I was on edge too. I inspected her closely. She had raven black hair to her shoulders and her eyes were such a dark brown, they almost looked black. She was about as pale as me, but taller. Her eyes were double pierced, as was her bottom lip. "How old are you?" I blurted out, my cheeks instantly turning red.

She smirked and set down her soda. "Older than you."

I frowned. "That isn't an answer."

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward, her elbows on the table. "Well, that's the answer you're getting."

Edward scoffed and moved his arm around my waist. "Hasn't anyone taught you what kindness is?"

She laughed wryly and said, "Kindness gets you nowhere lover boy."

Edward growled and I could feel the tension in the air grow. I jumped out of my chair and stated, "I'll check the pizza." I stepped toward the oven, my mitt on my hand. It was done, so I put it on the table and took out the cutter. Iris and Edward were both as still as statues, their eyes glued to each other. "Umm, do you eat?" I asked her, not wanting trouble.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Two slices, please." She spat the 'please' at Edward. Oh, this was going to be just wonderful. I got a plate for her and a plate for me, then sat back down. "Thanks," she told me, taking a bite.

"You're welcome." I bit into my pizza and sighed. Ah, food.

"So, Isabella, why do you think the Volturi are after you?" She questioned suddenly.

I nearly choked on my pizza from the question. "I have no clue." I managed to say. "I guess what Felix said sounded right." I whispered, not wanting to think about his death.

She must have seen me shudder, because she laughed. "Sorry if I scared you earlier."

"Really?"

"No, not really. Honestly, it's good you saw what you did. I'm not cute and cuddly like Edward here. I kill without a thought, and don't feel an ounce of guilt. It's better for you to know that."

A tear trickled down my cheek and I put my pizza down. Why was she doing this to me?

Edward wound his arm around me and snarled. "You're a monster!"

"I may be a monster, but I'm the only chance you have of keeping Bella away from the Volturi."

"Why?" I asked her, wiping away the water from my cheeks.

"Because. Don't ask questions, I'm not going to answer them. They're no one's business but my own. Now, your father is home. Put on a smile would you?"

Sure enough, Charlie opened the front door and announced his presence. How had Iris heard him? Just what was she? And better yet, how was I going to explain to Charlie who she was, when I didn't even know myself?

**Iris' POV**

Charlie, Bella's father, walked into the kitchen. The smile on his face faded when he saw Edward. I held back my laugh and watched the scene unfold. "Edward," he said coldly. "You're still here?"

"Yes Mr. Swan, Bella didn't want to be alone."

Oh, how smooth. I smiled as Bella nodded her head, her eyes still a little wet from her tears. I hadn't expected her to cry. That had almost been enough to make me feel bad; almost, but not quite. I stood, ready to show them what a professional liar could do. "Mr. Swan, my name is Iris Smith. I'm one of Bella's old friends from Phoenix."

He looked at me, as if unsure whether or not to believe me. But, then I flashed him a big grin and held my hand out. He shook it, a smile growing on his face. "Well, hello Miss Smith. What brings you around here?"

"Well, back home, Bella and myself always talked about camping out at this place my family has a few miles from here before college. I came by to see if she still wanted to do it." I turned my grin to Bella and Edward, smirking at the look on their faces.

"Oh, really? Well, I guess that could be fun. I mean, you are an adult now Bella."

Bella's surprised face melted away and she smiled softly. "Yeah, we're going to leave after graduation."

"Sounds good, as long as it's just you two." He eyed Edward, his eyes showing his dislike toward him.

"Oh yes, just us. No boys allowed." I told him.

"Well then, it's fine with me. Even though I will miss you Bells."

She looked down at her lap, her hands entwining together. "Yeah, I'll miss you too dad. But, you know, it'll just be for a couple months. I'll be back."

I could've swore I saw her cry, but pushed it away. I wasn't here to be her shoulder to cry on. "Well, sir, Edward's going to go and we're going to plan some things out in her room. If it's okay with you."

"Oh, it's fine with me. I'll just have some pizza, then head to bed myself. But be careful, Bella's sick. I'd hate for you to catch it."

I rose and eyebrow and chuckled. "Don't worry Mr. Swan, I'll be fine."

Bella stood up and cleared her throat. "I'm going to let Edward out, then we'll head upstairs."

Charlie nodded, a piece of pizza in his head. "Mr. Cullen, have a good night."

I laughed quietly as we left the kitchen. "Dude, her dad hates you." I told Edward. He just glared at me.

"Meet us upstairs," Bella said quietly.. They kissed, and I rolled my eyes. They finally pulled apart and Edward went upstairs while we headed up the steps. "I hate lying to him." She told me softly.

I knew who she meant; her father. "Well, you can't tell him the truth. So suck it up."

"How can you say that?" She asked, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. We were by her door now.

"Because, it's the reality of the situation. If you can't handle this, how will you handle leaving him forever? Becoming a vampire means saying goodbye."

"I know that."

"Do you? Really?"

She turned from me and opened the door. Edward was already inside, sitting in a rocking chair. I could tell he'd heard our conversation from the look in his eyes. Apparently, Bella knew too, because she froze upon entering the room. "Edward-"

"You know, she's right."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you! You are what I want. I can say goodbye."

I laid on her bed, trying to block out the lover's quarrel.

"I'd understand if you don't want-"

"But, Edward, I do want to be a vampire."

"Maybe right now, but what about ten or twenty years from now?"

"My thoughts will never change. I love you."

"Oh, for Christ's sake," I hissed. "Could you stop with this emotional crap? I'm getting a rash from all the care and love in this damn room."

"Sorry for making you feel something." Edward replied sarcastically.

"The only thing I feel is annoyed, lover boy."

"Would you stop calling me-"

"Are you English?" Bella interrupted suddenly.

I turned to her. "What makes you say that?"

"You're getting an accent."

_Shit. Leave it to these two blundering idiots to bring out my accent. _"Yeah, I am. Now hush up. Both of you." I settled back down on the bed and bit back a yawn. With my eyes closed, I continued. "Now, you're dad will think you and I are having fun at some cabin while you're at the Cullen house. See, everyone's happy. Simple as that."

"Yeah, except I have to lie to him."

"Get over it. Lies prevent people from getting hurt. They're good."

Edward chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, lies are good. What kind of backwards logic is that?"

"You lied to Bella, told her you didn't love her, because you thought by going away you'd help her." I stated simply, my voice emotionless. "Care to throw anymore stones Edward?"

Everyone was silent. Good. All the talking was giving me a headache.

**Bella's POV**

Thirty minutes passed before anyone talked. I pointed to Iris, who hadn't moved at all. "You think she's asleep?" I asked Edward quietly. He shrugged his shoulders, his eyes on the floor. I was sitting on his lap, my hands trailing down his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I laid my head on his chest and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing,"

"Don't lie to me Edward."

He sighed. "It's just, everything she says makes sense. I mean, her actions are completely wrong, but she's right. Does that make sense?"

I looked back over at Iris. Even laying down she still looked dangerous. "No, not really."

"Yeah, I figured."

We lapsed back into silence. He pressed the smallest of kisses on my forehead, his lips cold. A shiver ran through me and I smiled. "Sing me the lullaby?" I asked.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Iris suddenly said.

I jumped, my heart beating franticly in my chest. Edward's arms had stiffened around me, his eyes black. Iris whipped her head towards us and grinned. "What, you're awake?"

"Of course I am. Like I would fall asleep with lover boy staring at me? He hates me. I'm not stupid Bella. Not by far."

"Oh, well-"

"Did you really write her a song?" She questioned Edward, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Huh." Was all she replied back.

I looked between the two of them, trying to figure out what just happened. "Do you want to hear it? Edward made me a copy on a cd and-"

"Bella, you don't need to be nice to me you know." She told me, her eyes serious.

I frowned, wondering why she'd say that. "Well, we're stuck together. I might as well be nice."

She laughed, the voice sounding almost like velvet. It velvet had a sound that is. "You kill me Bella. Alright. I'm heading back to the Cullen's house. I'll come by tomorrow, seeing as how you're skipping."

"You're not going to want to watch me? I mean, isn't that why you're here?"

She got off my bed, her movements fluid. How was she so graceful and not a vampire? "I think lover boy will do for tonight. Besides, I need to start making some plans."

"Plans?" Edward asked, joining the conversation.

"Of course. The Volturi will send more guards. I know them."

"How-"

She held up a hand and smirked. "No questions, remember? Now, get some sleep. See you in the morning."

And she was gone. Edward picked me up and placed me in bed, then laid down next to me. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

My mind spun. Iris knew the Volturi? How? Soon, I fell into a restless sleep, my dreams filled with blood and mayhem.

* * *

**Thanks to:**  
**BloodsuckingLeech, Always forever love, junayd, gooodkarma, xxRomdevilxx, Scorpiongurl321, FireInHeaRt29  
for reviewing :) (If I missed anyone, let me know)**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know your thoughts and please review :) I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!  
Until next time,  
Faith**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 5- Finding out the truth**

**Iris' Pov**

The Cullens stared at me like I was a nazi in holocaust Germany and they were Jews. I thought they'd go crazy, and possibly kill me in my sleep, so I hadn't slept. Which made me dog tired in the morning; not like I'd show it though. I stifled back a yawn and returned my attention back to the pancakes Elias had cooked for me. They even had little chocolate chip faces on them. Yeah, he didn't sleep either.

"They good?" He asked, giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Delicious," I replied. I put a strip on my fork and handed it to him. He ate it, then nodded his head in agreement.

"Your girlfriend is a killer." Rosalie snapped. Her eyes narrowed and turned back.

"Girlfriend is such a poor term. We prefer lover." He answered simply.

"Fine, your lover is evil." Emmett spoke up, his arm around his wife's waist. How darling.

"Yes, I eat children's inside for breakfast usually. We figured you'd prefer to see pancakes." I replied dryly. I shook my head and turned back to my notebook.

"Why are you always writing?" Carlisle asked me. He'd taken a sick day from work. He probably didn't trust me with his family. I don't blame him of course, I did almost kill two of his sons.

"I'm writing words." I responded with a smirk.

"Are you always such a smart ass?" That was from Rosalie again.

Before I could answer, Elias said, "Yes she is."

I scoffed and took a drink of coffee. "Like you're better."

"Hey, I was merely answering the lady's question." He replied, making his Scottish accent strong.

"Yes, well, go back to cooking Miss Mary. Wouldn't want your biscuits getting cold." I made sure my accent was just as thick.

He laughed, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Where are you from?" Alice questioned, her brow showing her confusion.

"I've lived in many places."

"But where were you born?"

"England." Suddenly the front door opened and closed. I could hear Bella's voice. Goodie, the whole gang was together. They walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Was everyone around me always so damn touchy? "Bella, Edward, how was your night? Hopefully you got more sleep than me. Well, I guess that statement is just for Bella. Seeing as how you don't sleep Edward."

She looked at me, her mouth wide. I don't think she could believe I was being so. . . civil. "I slept fine. Thanks for. . . stating that you hoped I did."

I shrugged a shoulder and yawned. "Man, I'm fucking beat."

Elias put a hand on my back. "Perhaps we should work out. That always wakes you up."

"I suppose. Although, there are no virgins around to chase, then sacrifice." I glanced around the room, my gaze landing back to Bella. "Or are there?"

Edward growled and stepped in front of her. "You won't touch her."

I laughed. "Wow, you are an uptight bunch. I was joking. You know, hardy har har?" I shook my head and stood. I could feel the anger in the room rise from certain people. Then, a wave of calm came, quieting the storm. Hands unclenched and jaws loosened. Hmm. I turned to Jasper. "Impressive."

His face showed nothing. It was like stone. "I won't calm them next time. Do you think you can handle that many vampires coming at you at once?"

Elias laughed, while I just stood there. I crossed my arms and stepped forward. The power in me was rising and rising. Elias' laugh died and he put a hand on my arm. "Calm down love."

"No Elias, I think it's time we show them what they're dealing with." I closed my eyes and welcomed the power. My fingers tingled, and my body hummed with magic. When I opened my eyes, a few of them gasped. I'm pretty sure Bella yelped. There's a surprise.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I gripped Edward's arm, trying to calm the fear building in me. Iris was before us, except her skin had taken on an ashy gray color and her eyes were a dark purple. "This is what I am." She said, her voice deeper.

"And what is that, exactly?" Carlisle asked. He seemed fascinated.

I didn't notice until Elias came forward, that he had taken on the same characteristics as her. "We are the betrayed." He stated.

"Haven't you heard of 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?" Iris pointed out.

"You're a woman scorned." He whispered, arching his eyebrow.

She grinned, her teeth looking sharper. "Yeah, you could say that. I was hurt, wanting nothing but revenge, a little demon came along and promised me the vengeance I so desperately wanted. Badda boom, badda bing and here we are. Now, let's get this straight, I'm not here to be a friend of some cutesy bodyguard. You piss me off, and you may lose a limb." She closed her eyes and licked her lips. Slowly, her skin faded back to its normal color. When she opened her eyes, they were once again a light brown. "You've been warned." Then her and Elias stepped outside, their footsteps quiet.

"Well, that was different." Alice muttered under her breath.

"Do you really think she can take us all?" Jasper wondered aloud. I wasn't quite sure who he was talking to.

Carlisle got up from his seat and walked over to the window. Outside, Iris and Elias were already working out. They were fast, almost faster than the Cullens. I watched them move, and it reminded me almost of a dance. I was drawn to it, wishing I could move like they were.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine," I said quietly. I kept watching them. For some reason, Iris both scared me and interested me. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to like her, or hate her. I had a feeling there was more to her than she was telling us. And I wanted to know what it was.

* * *

**Iris' POV**

My leg connected with his side, bringing him down. He looked up at me, a trickle of blood running down his lip. I bent down and licked it off; his skin was warm from sparring. He grabbed me and pulled me to him. "You're so lethal," he said. "I love it."

I laughed and sat in his lap, playing with his hair. "I do try." The glimmer in his eye faded, and I was left looking at a serious Elias. "What's wrong?"

"I think something's wrong with me." He answered me simply.

I arched an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, I prompted, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just feel. . . odd."

"Well, maybe Antanious lied. Maybe we can catch a cold or something."

He chuckled wryly. "I doubt Antanious lied Iris."

"What? Demons do it every day. How do you think they make deals with anyone."

"True, but why lie about such a significant thing."

I groaned and propelled us backwards so we laid on the grass. "I don't know. But do you have to be so damn serious?"

He sighed and rubbed the skin by my thumb with his fingers. "No, I suppose I don't."

I grinned and scooted closer to him. "That's better. Now, I'm thinking when we go into Volterra, we'll take out the Western guards first. They'll be able to see us before anyone else. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me."

I noticed the look in his eye, but didn't say anything. "Good. Then, we can worry about just getting into the library. Shouldn't be too hard." I yawned and looked up at the sky. It was a cloudy day. "Looks like rain."

"We've seen a lot of it."

I put my head on his chest and nodded. In the comfort of his arms, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was on Edward's couch, well, I was technically laying on him and he was laying on his couch. Debussy was playing softly, and I could hear Iris and Elias talking in the other room. Her voice carried. I placed a small kiss on Edward's chest and smiled. "I love you." I said.

"And I love you." He replied, running his hands through his hair.

"Do you think Iris loves Elias?" I asked. I was truly curious. It seemed like she loved him, but demons weren't able to love, were they?

"I doubt it. She'd probably kill him sooner than tell him she loved him."

I frowned. "I think you're too hard on her."

Edward's mouth opened in shock. "Are you kidding me Bella? She murdered men in front of you and you're saying I'm too hard on her?"

I went to get off him, but he held onto me. "I haven't forgotten that, thank you." I whispered. "I just meant. . . I see pain in her eyes. Something truly awful had to happen to make her what she is today."

"That doesn't excuse her behavior."

"It might, if you knew what it was."

He sat up, his eyes a little darker. "Bella, she's a monster. You have to remember that."

I nodded my head, but didn't agree. I just didn't want to fight with him.

Before anything else could be said, Iris herself walked into the room. Her hand was over her eyes. "I'm not looking, stop whatever you're doing because I don't want to see it."

"We're talking," I told her, rolling my eyes.

She peeked out and smiled. "Well, that's not a surprise really."

"Hey-"

"Now, now Bella. No time to give a fit over a little insult like that. I just wanted to let you know, there's a wolf here to see you."

"A wolf, what?" I bolted up. "Jacob's here?"

"Is that his name? Yeah, well, whoever he is, he's here."

"But, that's not possible. He ran away after hearing about our-" I paused.

"About the engagement, whatever it is. Yeah I know."

"But, how?"

"I told you, I do my research. Now, come on."

I looked behind my shoulder at Edward, whose mouth was in a tight line. This couldn't be good.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
Elven at Heart, junayd, FallingwithVenom92, Scorpiongurl324 , Transfiguration **

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I loved writing it. Review and let me know what you think!  
Faith**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 6- Telling the truth**

**Bella's POV**

I bolted down the stairs, making sure Edward was behind me. Somehow, I didn't slip, which was a miracle on my own. Iris was standing in front of Jacob. He was at least two heads taller than her, but her strength still leaked out into the room. She held her ground, her eyebrow arched. "Um, Iris, you can move." I told her. Jacob looked at me. It looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not going to though. He's here to take you."

Jacob flinched. I licked my lips and shook my head. "No, he wouldn't do that."

"Really? Ask him why he's here."

I stepped forward, putting Iris to my back. "Jacob, what's up? I thought you left."

"I did. But. . . Bella I can't let you marry him. I can't let you be with him."

I froze. "Jacob, we've been through this-"

"NO! You're willing to die for him? I can't-no I won't-let you kill yourself."

I sighed and put a hand to my temple. "Jacob, I love him."

"How do you know you love him? Really, how do you know it's true love? How do you know it's something worth-"

Iris stepped before me, a smirk on her face. "You're a whiner." She stated.

Jacob growled and his hands clenched. "Listen, I don't know who you are-"

"Iris is my name, eating werewolves for lunch is my game."

He started to shake with anger. I reached out and put a hand on his arm. "Jacob, don't."

He looked at me, and there was such anger in his eyes. "You have to come with me Bella." He said.

"Listen buddy," Iris pushed past me, her eyes flickering between their normal brown and a dark purple. "I'm not letting Bella out of my sight. So, get lost."

"I don't take orders from you." He growled.

Before I knew what happened, Iris had a dagger against Jacob's throat. He froze, his eyes opened wide. She smiled, and I shivered at the look in her eyes. "One slip and you're dead. Back away slowly."

He did as she asked, his steps slow. As soon as she took the knife from his throat, he snarled. "I'll be back for you Bella." Then he ran off.

I let out a sob and collapsed. What was I going to do? Iris put her hand on my shoulder and lifted me up. "Don't do that." She scolded, her eyebrows furrowed.

I looked at her, confusion showing along my brow. "Don't do what?" I asked, wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"Don't cry over him. He's not your fiancée. Edward is." She told me.

I stared at her. She arched her eyebrow, waiting for me to say something. But, I couldn't think of anything to say. She was completely right. I looked at Edward, and a wave of guilt ran over me. Which brought more tears. "I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh for Christ's sake," Iris muttered. "Humans." She walked away, her dagger still in her hand.

Edward came towards me and wrapped me in his arms. "It's perfectly fine, I know why you're upset."

I played with my engagement ring. We had meant to tell Charlie, but I'd bailed at the last moment. I just. . .I wanted the moment to be perfect, and I didn't want my dad to hate him anymore. "I can't believe Iris gave me relationship advice," I mumbled.

"I can hear you!" She yelled.

I snorted with laughter and leaned against Edward. He put his head against mine, and kissed my cheek. But I was still worried about what Jacob was going to do. And if I'd be able to stop him.

**Iris' POV**

I sat at the kitchen table, sort of listening to Edward's and Bella's conversation. It was pretty boring. All 'I love you' and 'you're the one for me' sorts of crap. It was actually making me sick. I took out my knives and twirled them. "I'm so bored, I'm juggling." I muttered.

Suddenly, a hand swept out and took one of my knives. I stopped and looked at the intruder. Jasper. Hmm. . . I wasn't expecting that. "Interesting daggers." He stated.

I grabbed it back and smiled. "Yes, they are. So don't touch."

He studied me, those topaz eyes glaring into me. I raised an eyebrow and glared right back. "You're different." He finally said.

I laughed. "Gee, thanks?"

"No. I mean, you have a different aura about you. It's almost human, but it's not. It's. . . special."

"You already know I'm not human."

"Yes, you said you're a demon."

"No, I said I made what I am by a demon."

"So that means-"

I shook my finger and grinned. "You shouldn't assume Jasper. I assure you, it isn't what you think. Now, run along. Go help your wife plan a wedding, or something."

He sighed, shook his head, and then walked off.

Bella and Edward walked into the kitchen, their hands laced. God, not this again. I turned my attention back to my knives. They were much more interesting. Bella set next to me, watching me. "What are those symbols?" She asked, pointing to them.

"They allow the steel to pierce a vampire's flesh." I answered.

"Oh. That's. . . cool?"

"You could say that."

She nodded her head. "Where did you get them?"

I put them away and looked at her. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Her face dropped, then she laughed. "You don't mean that, that's from a movie."

I smirked and walked off, not replying. I heard her ask Edward if he thought I meant it. Humans.

**Bella's POV**

I laid on my bed, dusk slowly coming. All in all, the day had been uneventful. Well, except for Jacob showing up. I sighed and put my head on Edward's chest. I stroked my fingers up and down, my finger glinting in the fading sunlight. "We have to tell my dad." I told him.

"I know. When you're ready we will." He answered, brushing his fingers through my hair.

I shook my head and looked up at him. "No, tonight."

His eyes opened wide and he sat up. "Bella, don't rush-"

I put a finger to his lips and smiled. "We have to Edward. I mean. . . it's better if he knows."

"Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "I am positive. When he gets home,"

"We'll tell him." He finished for me, looking out the window.

I nodded my head and snuggled back into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and laid us back down. Suddenly the door opened and Iris walked in, drinking out of a water bottle. "What's up?" She asked, sitting down on the floor Indian style.

I got up and looked at her. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Rude much?"

I blushed. "Sorry, I was just wondering-"

"I was bored so I thought I'd drop by. So, you're going to tell your dad about the engagement tonight huh? That'll be a sight to see. I'm laying a bet that he tries to shoot Edward."

"Must you be here?" Edward asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"No, but I want to be." She tilted her head to the side, was silent for a moment, then grinned. "Daddy's here. Better practice how you're going to break it to him, wouldn't want him to have a heart attack." Then, she just disappeared.

I shot out of my body, looking around. "Iris? Where did you go?"

I heard her laugh. Edward put his arm around my waist and sighed. "She's playing her games. Come on Bells,"

I nodded my head, confusion showing on my brow, and let him led me out of my room.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**  
**animallover0109, jenski, junayd, FireInHeaRt29, barbiedoll123, Elven at Heart, Transfiguration, elleg20**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to get something out so. . . .Hope you guys still liked it! Thanks to everyone for reading. Review and let me know your thoughts.  
Faith**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 7- Telling the Truth**

**Bella's POV**

Charlie's face was stern as he sat in front of us. I was shaking with anticipation; would he take the news bad? Edward put a reassuring hand on my back and smiled softly. I breathed in, out, in, out. Iris was nowhere to be seen, but I knew she was around. Which sorta creeped me out. "Dad," I started, licking my dry lips. "Edward and I have something to tell you."

Charlie exhaled and started to look a little red. "Bella, you're not. . .pregnant are you?"

I could feel myself blush, I was probably as red as a tomato. "No, dad, I'm not pregnant."

He exhaled and leaned against the chair. "Oh, thank God."

"We're getting married." I said quickly, while he was happy.

He wasn't happy for long. He immediately stiffened back up. "What?" He replied, very slowly and quietly.

"We're getting married." I repeated. _Please don't have a heart attack, _I silently prayed.

"No," he shook his head and stood. "I don't think so."

"Dad-"

Edward stood also and looked at me. "With all due respect Mr. Swan, I love your daughter. And this is something we both want."

Charlie pointed a finger at Edward, looking pissed. "Don't tell me that! You left her broken and alone. Or have you forgotten?"

Edward's jaw tightened. "No sir, I haven't."

I sat, tears brimming in my eyes. "Dad, don't be mad," I whispered.

He turned to me, and upon seeing me cry, softened. "Oh Bells. . .I just don't want to see you hurt. And besides, you're too young to be married!"

"But it's my decision dad. I want to spend the rest of my life with Edward."

Edward glanced at me, his eyebrow raised. Rest of my life. . .alright, that wasn't the perfect choice of words. But I couldn't very well say 'the rest of my life and my undead one too', now could I?

"Bella-"

"Dad, I'm eighteen. I'm a legal adult. I love Edward, and we're going to be married, with or without your consent. I'd really rather it be with though." 

He sighed and sat down, looking tired. "There's nothing I can say to change your mind, is there?"

I smiled softly. "No dad, there isn't."

"Well. . .I have one thing to say Cullen."

"Yes sir?"

"You hurt my little girl again, I'll shoot you."

Hmm. . . Iris hadn't been that far off. 

"Yes sir," Edward said, a faint smirk playing upon his lips. I hit his leg and gave him a look. He merely kept smirking. Gah. 

"Bella, I hear Jacob is back. Billy invited me to supper with them tonight, you want to come?"

I forced myself to smile, then shook my head no. "Sorry dad, we've gotta tell the Cullens the good news."

Charlie stood, grumbling something I couldn't quite make out. "Fine, but don't be out too late. And don't think I'm telling your mother."

"I'll call her dad."

"Goodnight Cullen."

"Goodnight Mr. Swan." Edward replied. Charlie left, sort of slamming the door behind him. Edward grinned and turned to me. "That went oddly well."

Suddenly, Iris was in the kitchen, her arms crossed across her chest. She had a scowl on her face. "That went too well, I wanted to see bloodshed." She complained.

I stood and rolled my eyes. "You don't mean that."

"Don't I?" She responded with a raised brow and a smirk. "You know what would really spice the night up? Going and finding some of your doggy friends to mess with."

I tensed. "Leave them alone Iris."

She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "You sound so demanding Bella. Gonna hurt me if I do something to them?"

"Iris, please-"

She groaned and stepped towards me. "No, no, no! Stay mad! God, you've been around the happy go lucky vampires way too long. You need to get a backbone Bella. Edward and myself can't watch you all the time. Something could happen where you'll be on your own-"

"You're supposed to be guarding her." Edward cut in, looking angry.

"Yeah, and I am. I'm just saying-"

"If you're guarding her, she doesn't need to-"

"What? She doesn't need to know how to stand up for herself? Yeah, she does Edward. Or do you want your little doll to be vulnerable and innocent in death as she is in life?" Iris exclaimed, her eyes flashing purple. "Not knowing how to fight, will get her killed. End of discussion."

"No, it isn't the-"

"Yes, it is." She snapped. Then she turned back to me. Great. "I know things that can help you, if you want to learn them."

I stayed silent. What was I going to do? Did I want to learn how to fight? I wasn't a fighter. . .at all. But, she was right. "Yeah, sure." I answered, ignoring Edward's gaze that I could feel burning into my head. Was he disappointed?

Iris smiled, her eyes back to their normal color. "Great, I was hoping you'd say that. Well. . . rest up for graduation. Elias and I will converse about what to teach you. Don't worry, it won't be anything too horrible."

I nodded my head, preparing to say something else, when she disappeared. "Okay, that's going to get annoying fast." I muttered.

Edward was just looking at me, disbelief in his eyes. "You don't believe I can take care of you?"

I sighed. I knew he'd say that. Why was he so predictable? "Yes, of course I do Edward. But I want to be able to take care of myself a little."

"Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. How could I explain it? "Look at Iris-"

"That isn't a good way to start," Edward interrupted.

I softly hit his shoulder and continued. "She's so strong Edward! I mean. . .I don't want to be like her, but I want that confidence. I'm sick of people thinking they can walk all over me!" 

He just looked at me. "Fine," he said quietly. 

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I just wish. . ." He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not mad."

I didn't believe him.

**Iris' POV**

I shook my head. "No, we can't teach her that. It would scar her for life." Elias shrugged and let out a long yawn. "Oh, wake up," I teased, hitting him on the arm. 

He laughed. "Please, you got more sleep than me last night."

"It isn't my fault you're a night owl."

"Right. So, when do you plan on telling them who you really are?"

I stiffened. "Never, so shush."

He sighed and put a hand on my arm. "Iris, love, you can't hide it forever."

I scoffed. "Obviously you don't know me that well, because I can. And I will. So drop it."

He got up and pecked my cheek with his lips. "You're as stubborn as a jackass." He told me plainly.

I rose an eyebrow and smacked him. "Don't call me a jackass!"

"I didn't! I said you were-"

"Oh, I heard what you said. Now, get me a bag of chips or I'll have to beat you even more."

He rolled his eyes and walked off, presumably doing what I asked. I laid my head on the couch and closed my eyes. I couldn't tell them, they wouldn't understand. None of them would. . . Even Elias didn't know the whole story. 

It was then I felt myself being pulled apart at the seams. And my world fell to darkness.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**  
**Transfiguration, animallover0109, barbiedoll123, Elven at Heart, MonkeyMojo, Scorpiongurl324, jenski **

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts. Sorry for the sorta evil end haha.  
Faith**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 8- Hiss**

**Iris' POV**

Wherever I was, it was dark. I groaned and slowly slid up against a wall. My head was killing me. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, but I still couldn't see, even with my excellent night vision. There was only one person, thing, I knew that could make darkness this complete. "Langula?" I asked, my voice hesitant. Damn, I'd managed to keep the demon off my ass for a century. . .Of course he had to find me now.

"Virginia," he hissed, his voice sliding down my skin.

"It's Iris now." I cut in.

"Ah, I forget these trivial things. Tell me, have you killed the one who betrayed thee?"

Thee? Oy vey. "No, not yet. I'm close though."

"And how close is close?"

I swallowed, trying to keep my fear from building. I knew he could taste what little I had. "Close. I'm guarding a girl the Volturi want. I figure we'll end up having to go to Volterra. And once I'm there, I can kill him."

"And your bargain to me will be made."

I nodded my head, aware he could see it. "Yes, then my bargain will be made."

"And your soul mine."

"Yeah," I whispered.

"And how is our Elias?"

Something burned through me, and I immediately said, "Leave him alone."

Langula laughed. "He made a deal also. To protect you. His soul is mine also."

"He wasn't in his right mind when he made the-"

"Do you care for him, my pet?"

I shut up, not wanting to get Elias in anymore trouble than he was already. Langula must have brushed it off, because the next thing I knew, his hand was caressing my thigh, my waist. . . I really wanted to hurt him.

I felt his hand on my cheek and shuddered. "You regret making your choice, so long ago?" He asked softly.

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous."

His hand wrapped around my throat, constricting my air. It wouldn't kill me, but it was extremely uncomfortable. "The time away from me makes you cocky Virginia, you shouldn't be."

I growled, "It's Iris."

His hand tightened. Alright. I was pissed. I kicked him off, my hand going to my throat.

He snarled and I could feel his hot breath on my face. "How dare you?"

"You don't own me until I've fulfilled my bargain. Which means if you kill me, you don't get my soul. Better be patient Langula."

He growled, and the darkness started to turn to smoke. "I may not be able to kill you Virginia, but I can make you wish you were dead."

A low, throbbing sensation started in my feet. I was on fire. I bit back my scream, my head thrashing about I could hear him laughing, that sick demon. The fire rose, hitting my chest. I growled, my voice low. The smoke started to clear, and I realized he was transporting me back. . . home?

The last thing I said, as he faded from my view, was, "The name. . . is. . . Iris."

Then I was back in the Cullen living room, exhausted.

* * *

I opened my eyes, finding everyone standing around me. Well, that was odd. Elias was at my back, a concerned expression on his face. "Help me up," I said quietly. He did so, his hands lifting me from underneath my arms. I leaned against him for a moment as the room spun. I suddenly was very nauseous. "Bathroom."

Elias picked me up and ran me into one. I barely made it into the porcelain god, when blood and food rushed up from my stomach and out my mouth. Elias held my hair and rubbed my back..

It was my fault he was in the situation he was in. I could feel tears prickling beneath my eyelids. I couldn't tell if it was from emotions, or the puking. Probably a mixture of both.

After I was sure I was done, I sat down against the cool tub, and wiped my mouth. I felt better.

Elias put a cold hand cloth against my forehead. "What the 'ell happened?" He asked.

I shook my head. "You don't want to know."

He put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Tell me Iris."

I sighed and opened my eyes. "It was Langula." I answered calmly.

His face paled and he ran a hand through his hair. "You have to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Well, what did he want?"

"To know if I'm close to getting my betrayal."

"And you said?"

"That I was close, what else could I say?"

Elias nodded his head. "I suppose."

I stood on shaky knees and rinsed my mouth out with water. "We knew he would find us. You can't hide from a demon forever."

"I wish you could."

I looked into the mirror, into my almost black eyes. "Yeah, same here. Now, I'm sure the Cullens have questions. Let's go give them some-"

"Answers?"

I smirked. "Yeah."

"Well, that's generous of you."

"I didn't say they had to be true."

He laughed.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was beside me on the couch, his hand on my lap. I had actually been scared when I saw Iris passed out on the floor. She was one of the strongest people I'd seen. If someone could hurt her. . .what did Edward stand a chance against some people? If she could be hurt, he could be hurt too. And that killed me. "You think she's okay?" I asked.

"Would be better for us all if she just died," he muttered.

My mouth gaped open. "Edward! I can't believe you said that?"

He turned to me, an eyebrow raised. "She wanted to kill you Bella."

"Doesn't mean you should wish death upon her."

He shook his head and said, "You're too nice."

I smiled softly and kissed him. "You love me for it."

He chuckled and kissed me back. "Yes, I do."

At that moment, Iris and Elias came, their faces grim. They sat on the floor and appeared to be thinking.

Carlisle was the first to talk. "Are you. . .okay?" He asked, glancing at Esme. She nodded her head, as if she wanted to know too.

"Fine," Iris replied simply.

"What happened?" Alice questioned quietly.

Iris sighed. "I was pulled away, taken somewhere else."

Emmett's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You were collapsed on the floor the whole time."

"I didn't say my body was taken with." Iris answered, a smirk on her face.

"Who has the ability to do that?" Jasper spoke up.

Iris shrugged her shoulders. "People."

"They're not people, are they?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowed. "I heard you talking. Who's Langula?"

How had he heard them? When had he heard them?

Iris hissed, her eyes flashing violet. "How did you hear that?"

I wanted to know the same thing.

"I didn't give you privacy like everyone else did."

She sneered. "Cause you don't trust me."

"No, I don't." Edward responded coolly.

"Edward," I began, tightening my grip on his hand. "You shouldn't have done that."

Iris stood in front of Edward, her hands on her hips. "Let's get one thing straight, lover boy. If I wanted to kill you, your family, or your precious girlfriend, they'd be dead already."

"I don't trust you."

Iris lashed out, her hand connecting with his throat. My eyes opened wide as she held him in the air above her, staring into his eyes. Edward struggled, trying to break her grasp. He couldn't. . .why couldn't he?

I stood up and hit her. "Put him down!" I cried.

Iris looked at me, her head cocked. "Stick up for him, do ya?"

I hit her again. "Put him down!"

Carlisle stood, his eyes black. "Bella, get back."

I ignored him. "If you hurt him, I'll make it so you can't use me against whatever vendetta you have against the Volturi." I said, my hands on my hips.

Iris smirked and dropped Edward. "You're a smart girl." She said, watching him fall.

He crashed to the ground, his eyes still on Iris. They held the smallest trace of fear. Seeing that fear made a shiver run up my spine.

I swallowed. "Don't touch him again."

Iris licked her lips and grinned. "Keep him away from me, and he'll be fine. Come on Elias, let's go hunting."

She hissed at Edward as she walked out.

I had to wonder if they'd ever like each other. And what would I do, if she really hurt him?

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**  
**HAnitaA, animallover0109, FireInHeaRt29, Elven at Heart, Scorpiongurl324**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, I liked writing it :) Iris brings so much drama, doesn't she? lol. Review and let me know what you think!  
Faith**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 9- Property**

**Iris' POV**

**1720**

_I saw him across the room; he appeared to be radiating confidence and wealth. He was exotic, with long black hair and deep copper eyes. At least, from afar they were copper. I looked at Marie, but only friend around so many untrustworthy courtesans, and nudged her arm._

_She told her companion, a nice lad named Elias, that she'd be a moment and turned to me. "Oy, what do you want?"_

_"Look at him," I replied, gesturing towards the man._

_She gasped, and then grinned. "Oh, he's a handsome fellow. Any of us would be lucky to spend a night wit' him eh?"_

_I nodded. "Should I approach him?"_

_She shook her head no, saying, "We don't approach them. They come to us. S'how it works 'ere."_

_I smiled at her thick cockney accent she was trying so hard to hide. "I suppose."_

_She patted my cheek, and then turned back to Elias. She did, after all, need to find work for the night. All of us did. _

_I sighed and ran my hand down my bodice. Well, if nothing else, I could go closer to him. I was known as a beauty in the house; hopefully he would agree and start up a conversation with me. He was the only man out of the bunch of old drunks and married men who looked. . .nice. Of course, that was probably just me. _

I can do this_, I thought. I held my head up high and started across the room. As I was walking, a man tugged on my arm. _

_He was a regular, Mr. Williams. "Miss, might I interest you in a night well spent?" He asked, his eyes glancing down my body. _

_I hated it, and wanted to slap him for his apparent lust. I grimaced, hoping it came across as a sort of smile, and replied with, "No sir, at the moment I'm needed."_

_He sighed and put a finger to my hair, brushing a strand of it aside. "Pity."_

_I nodded and continued my way across the room. I was halfway there, when someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to say no-for I thought it was Mr. Williams or some other man- when my eyes met with a pair of deep copper irises. _

_The man smirked, his hair lying gracefully against his pale features. My mouth dried and my heart beat loudly. I was sure he could hear it. _

_"Pleasure to meet you miss," he said, his accent sending a shiver down my spine. "You can call me Marcus."_

_"Virginia," I somehow answered. "My name is Virginia."_

* * *

A loud knock on the door tore me from my thoughts. I'd been so trusting, so naive. But, he would pay. I'd make sure of it. I walked over to the door and opened it. Lo and behold, it was Alice and Jasper. "What a not so pleasant surprise." I smiled. I looked at Jasper, one of the vampire "brothers" I'd almost killed.

Alice sighed and took Jasper's hand. "I don't want to do this," she mumbled.

"Alice, she can help." Jasper murmured.

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly nodded her head. I just stood there, my eyebrow raised and a hand on my hip.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I saw something." She stated.

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

She groaned and looked at Jasper. "See! I told you she'd be a bitch about it."

My eyes widened in shock, I didn't even think she knew how to swear. "What did you see?" I questioned. It had to be important if her panties were in this much of a bunch.

"I saw someone. . .kill you." She replied, her eyes never leaving mine.

I chuckled, thinking of Langula. "Yeah, well, that doesn't surprise me. I've had many a hit man after me. Don't worry about it."

"You don't understand. I saw you dead. What they did to you was horrible, I wouldn't wish it upon anyone."

I sighed and put a hand to my head. I felt a migraine coming on. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're protecting a family member of mine. What if something happens to them when-"

I shook my head and cut in. "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"You don't know that!" She exclaimed, her voice louder. Jasper tried to reassure her, but she shrugged off his touch. "No Jazz, listen to her! She's talking like this means nothing at all. Something could happen-"

"The man who's after me isn't interested in your damn family. So just fucking drop it." I snapped.

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "A man? I didn't see-" she stopped, a gasp eliciting from past her lips. "You know who's after you?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Jesus, just go do something and leave me alone."

Alice looked like she wanted to add something, but Jasper shook his head and led her out of my room. Smart man, that one. I flopped down on my bed and looked out the window. I knew Langula would kill me, it was only a matter of time. He'd been patient for so very long. . . I knew he wouldn't be able to wait much longer. With a sigh, I stood and left the room.

Elias was in the kitchen, chowing down on what appeared to be a hamburger. He smiled and gestured to another one that was being cooked. Aw, he was cooking for me. How. . . house wife-ish. "Thanks," I said, giving him a small kiss. My mind flashed to my memory. I was the one who'd gotten him involved in everything with Langula. I couldn't help but feel responsible. . .

"S'not your fault, I wanted this." He said.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked, my brows furrowed. I hated that he could do that.

He laughed. "No love, I can't. I just know you."

"Yeah, I guess." I said quietly.

"What's everyone up too in here?" Emmett asked, waltzing in like he was a god.

I rolled my eyes. "Talking, so leave."

He gasped, feigning to be hurt. "Why, is lil ol' me not included in this conversation?"

I frowned. "You're oddly chipper. What are you in here for?"

"I can't enjoy your presence?"

I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest. "Now I know something's up. Spill, you big neanderthal."

He laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "Alright, alright. You caught me. Truth is. . .I need your help."

I arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"I need to know how you managed to get the perfect little bitch out of Elias here."

I growled and stepped towards him, a dagger to his throat. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'd love to have me one of those. A waiter hand and foot-" he groaned when my foot met with his stomach.

"Learn your place, you buffoon," I snapped.

"How about you learn yours Virginia?" He said, looking up at me with red eyes.

My mouth dropped open. "Langula?"

He laughed, straightening up in Emmett's body. "Did you think I only hid in shadows my dear?" He put a hand to my cheek, stroking it like a lover.

"Leave him alone," I said forcefully.

"Are you talking of the boy I'm in, or Elias?" He asked, tilting his head.

Elias stepped up, his eyes a deep violet. "Leave Iris alone," he growled.

Langula chuckled, then his hand whipped out and connected with Elias' throat. Elias groaned, trying to move his hand.

"Langula stop!" I exclaimed.

"Tisk, Virginia, don't tell me you've fallen for this fool?"

I breathed slowly, then said, "Of course not."

Langula dropped Elias, who fell to his knees on the floor. Then he turned to me, a grimace on his face. "Good, I'd hate to learn your beautiful body has been up to very bad things. Don't forget you're mine Virginia."

I went to say something else, when Emmett collapsed. I caught him, holding him upright as he regained himself. The Cullen family came running into the kitchen, looks of concern on their face.

"What happened?" Emmett asked me.

"Nothing," I responded, biting back my tears. As soon as Emmett composed himself, I went to Elias. He was looking at the ground. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You did what you had to do, now help me up love." He replied.

I did so, wiping a tear away that slid down my cheek. I could see the hurt in his eyes, and it was killing me. . .

* * *

**1720**

_I walked along the street, my steps quick. Tears slid down my face in torrents, and a sob escaped my lips. He'd betrayed me. . .of course he had. I could never hold a candle to his previous lover. I was dirt compared to her. She was bloody royalty. . .but he'd let me believe he loved me! All the words he said, everything he did. . .it was all nothing. He'd never cared. _

_A noise came from behind me. I whirled around, clutching my shawl. A man stepped out of the shadows, his eyes a pure, unadulterated red. Was he a vampire, such as. . .no, I wouldn't say his name nor think it. "Virginia, such pain in your heart," he crooned._

_"Who are you?"_

_"I go by Langula, my darling. And I can help you."_

_"How?" I asked._

_"Do you want to get back at the one who has harmed you? Would you enjoy seeing him suffer for hurting you?"_

_My heart thumped, and I felt a strange sensation flow over me. "Yes," I answered. "I would love that."_

_He laughed, sending a shiver down my spine. "All you need to do, darling, is say the magic words."_

_I frowned. "What would those words be, Mr. Langula?"_

_Suddenly he was by my side, his hand on my waist, pulling me to him. "Your soul is mine, say it."_

_I swallowed, suddenly very unsure of what I was doing. "What?"_

_"Give me your soul and I'll give you immortality and the chance to kill the one who's harmed you."_

_My lips opened. Before I could stop myself, I whispered, "My soul is yours."_

I was so god-damned naive. And I'd signed my death contract, and Elias' that night. I was stupid. . .and now, my past was biting me in the ass.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**  
**animallover0109, Elven at Heart, FireInHeaRt29, elleg20, Scorpiongurl324, gooodkarma, Masochistic Lion Stupid Lamb, HAnitaA **

**A/N: Well, there's another chapter for ya guys :) Hope everyone who reads enjoys. I liked writing it, although the middle gave me a bit of trouble. I didn't know if I wanted Emmett to just be an ass, or if I wanted Langula to possess him. Clearly we know which one I chose :) Thanks for reading, and please review and let me know how I'm doing, and how you like it! Faith**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 10-Acceptance**

**Bella's POV**

Someone had taken over Emmett's body. I couldn't believe it; I didn't want to believe it. And it wasn't just someone, it had been a demon. A being I hadn't even known existed. Of course, vampires and werewolves were real, so why not demons? I groaned and put my head on the table. I was at home, staring blankly at the telephone on the wall. Charlie thought I was leaving in a couple days, and kept pressuring me to call Renee and tell her of my. . .engagement. I was dreading it. To say she wasn't going to be happy was the understatement of the world. Gulping, I grabbed the phone and listened to the dial tone for a couple seconds. Then I dialed her number. I kept praying the voice mail would pick up. It would be _so _much easier to just tell her over the machine, and hope she didn't hop a plane to Forks to scold me. But, of course, she answered.

"Bella?" She asked, sounding a bit out of breath.

"Hi mom." I replied.

"Hi sweetie, I just got back from the mall. Had to pick up a few things. What's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah ma, I'm fine."

"Oh. . .okay. Is Charlie okay?"

"Charlie's okay." I assured her. I licked my lips and sighed. "Mom, I have something pretty big to tell you and I want you to know that-"

"Oh my god. . .you're not pregnant are you?"

I groaned. "Why is that the first thing you and Charlie think of? No, I _am not_ pregnant."

She let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank god."

"I'm engaged." I told her in a small voice. Knowing she was bound to yell, I moved the phone a little away from my ear.

For a moment, she was silent. Then she shouted, "Isabella Marie Swan, you had better be joking."

"No mom, I'm not joking."

"Why would you do this? You have your whole life ahead of you! Don't waste it on some silly high school crush that's sure to-"

"It's not a 'silly' crush mom!" I yelled back, getting angry. "I love Edward."

She sighed, sounding tired and old. "Bella, you think you love him. But five years from now-"

"Five years from now I will still love him. Now. . .I'm eighteen mom, which means you cannot stop me, no matter how much you want to. All I'm asking. . .all I'm asking is for your approval. I don't need it, but want it. As does Edward. He knows how much you and Charlie mean to me."

"Bella, don't do this sweetie. Please. . ."

"Mom, there's no discussion about it. We're getting married. I have a ring and everything." I glanced down at my ring and smiled softly.

"Bella, you don't know what you're getting into-"

"Mom, is it that hard for you to be happy for me?" I questioned. "Edward makes me happy. . .more than happy. He's amazing and kind, sweet, gentle. . .can't you just be happy for me?"

She was silent, so all I could hear was her breathing. "You love him." She finally stated, her voice barely higher than a whisper.

"I do."

"I can tell. I can hear it. . .in your voice." She groaned and I could practically see her running a hand over her face. "That boy hurts you, I'll hunt him down."

I grinned, tears threatened to spill from my eyes. She was accepting us. "I know mom."

"And you're not going to have kids right away. If ever."

I laughed. There was no chance of that happening. "I know mom." I repeated. "You shouldn't worry. We haven't even really planned the wedding. Some. . .stuff has come up."

"Like what?"

I thought of Iris and her lie to my dad. Would it work with my mom? "Well. . .a friend of mine is inviting me to spend the summer in this cabin of her parents'. I've seen pictures, it looks beautiful. We're close and going to different schools, so. . ."

"Well that sounds nice. Edward is-"

"Staying home."

"Good. Call me when you get things worked out. I can. . .help you plan."

My grin widened. "I'd like that mom. I have to go, but I'll call you tomorrow or some time."

"Goodbye sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"And tell that boy-Edward- that. . .I approve. I have to, I suppose."

"I will."

"Okay, bye honey."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and squealed, literally jumping up and down in excitement. "Thank you God, thank you, thank you, thank!"

"Wow. . .I have never seen anyone so chipper." A voice suddenly said.

I whirled around, my hands up in shock. "Ah!" I squeaked.

Iris laughed and walked towards me. She grabbed my wrists and lowered them, forming fists with my hands. "Ready to learn how to fight, Bella dahling?"

"Now? Today? Even though everything happened with-"

"Yes. Go get on sweats and a tank and meet me down here."

I stared at her for a few seconds. I wasn't ready to learn how to start fighting!

She mumbled something under her breath and then pushed my gently. "Go!"

I scampered off, darting up the stairs to get ready.

**Iris' POV**

I paced, holding a staff in my hands. They were fun to use and easy to maneuver. Bella was in front of me; I could smell her fear. "You're not going to hurt me too much, are you?" She asked.

I laughed. "I'll try not to. First rule: always be ready."

She was about to ask something when I struck. I swept the staff under her feet, causing her to fall on her ass. I tilted my head and watched her face contort in pain. "Ow! You could've warned me!"

"You'd think you'd be used to falling by now," I answered wryly, helping her to her feet. "You need to learn to pay attention to the air around you. When someone is getting ready to attack, the air will change. Watch, close your eyes."

"How is that-"

"Shush and close them." She did so. I placed the stick on the mat and stood in front of her, as stiff as board. Then, I took my hand and ran it over the air near her face, neck, and head. "Do you feel anything?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "No."

I sighed, looking at Edward, who was watching us in the corner. I could hear the rest of the family moving around upstairs, doing God knew what. His eyes were black. He wasn't enjoying this at all. I repeated the process, making sure to move slowly. "How about now?"

"A little. Your hand is by my. . .neck?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Good job. Go ahead and open them."

She opened her eyes. "And how is that supposed to help me."

"Whenever someone moves, the air changes. Learn to feel the changes, and you'll be able to predict their next move easier."

"But. . .you're all supernatural in some way. I can't fight that."

"Never say never. Now. Take the stance I taught you."

She crouched down, her hands in front of her face, positioned so they were ready to strike. Her eyes were narrowed in thought. I could see the fight in her eyes, and started to see what Edward saw in her. She was different. . .I just didn't know how different.

I left my staff on the ground and mirrored her stance. For a couple moments, we just watched each other. Then, I attacked, tackling her to the ground in a flash. She let out a gasp as the wind was knocked from her. Edward started to move forward, but I stopped him with a glare. Then, I helped her back up, and we did it again. On the fifth try, she maneuvered out of my way, a look of determination creased on her features. When she realized that she'd gotten out of my way, she let out a whoop of joy.

I chuckled, putting my hands on my hips. "Good job." I told her.

"I did it!" She exclaimed. Then she sat down. "And now, I'm _so _ready to stop. I think I'm bruising in places I didn't even know I had. Ow."

I sat beside her and threw her a water, which she didn't catch. Ah well, I couldn't expect too much out of her. "It'll take a while for your body to get used to fighting. It's going to hurt. I suggest stocking up on Advil."

"Great."

Edward walked over to us, his lips thin. "I don't like you being hurt." He told her.

I grunted in annoyance. "Oh, be quiet lover boy." I replied.

Bella grinned. "Yeah Edward, it's actually fun. And now, I won't have to rely on you for everything."

"I want you to rely on me though." He said, his face showing the slightest hint of hurt.

I stood, brushed off my clothes, and then said, "Alright, this is getting a little too mushy for me. I'm heading upstairs."

I left the loverbirds to their arguement, or whatever would happen, and headed up the steps. Only, instead of finding peace, I walked straight into another fight. Rosalie and Emmett were at it, yelling about something I had no use to care for. I sat at the kitchen table and yawned. I was tired. I had just closed my eyes when something took over me. My eyes shot open and my stomach lurched. _Oh no, not this again._ But instead of throwing my food up, I threw up blood. I looked at it, my eyes widened in shock. What was going on?

Suddenly my body chilled and I felt my skin harden, and watched it turn ash gray. I looked into a mirror and saw my eyes were deep purple. I hadn't made myself change. . .it just happened. "This isn't possible." I told myself, touching my skin.

Everything had stopped and the Cullens were staring at me. Suddenly, all the rage and sorrow I held within myself burst and I screamed until my voice was raw. I could faintly hear Elias trying to calm me, but it didn't work. I wanted blood, _his_ blood. On my hands, my face. . .I wanted him to drown in it, I wanted to watch the life drain from his eyes.

As fast as my feelings came, they left, and I collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
FireInHeaRt29, animallover0109, gir29, Elven at Heart, jenski, HAnitaA, Niki, ElleG20, Nicole.Cullen.xx **

* * *

**A/N: So, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I wrote it in like. . .twenty minutes? So, that's a record haha. Personally, I thought it was okay. The end was my favorite part :) Review and let me know what you think! And thanks for reading!  
Faith**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 11- Ties That Bind**

**Bella's POV**

For the first time since I'd met her, Iris looked vulnerable. She was on the couch, her eyes fluttering behind her closed eyelids. She hadn't woken up yet since her fainting spell. I didn't know what was wrong with her, but at least she was. . .not ash colored with purple eyes anymore. Elias was beside her, holding her hand and muttering some things under his breath. I was worried. What had happened?

Edward sat beside me, taking my hand in his. He was still angry about my lessons with Iris. I, on the other hand, loved it. Even though I was sure I'd be covered in bruises until we finished. It helped me, and I liked thinking I could defend myself. It made me feel. . .stronger.

"She'll be fine," Edward said, squeezing my hand gently.

I looked down at my lap. "You don't know that."

He was silent for a moment, then said, "I don't know why you're so worried about her."

"We've been through this already, and Edward, I really don't feel like arguing with you." I answered, looking him straight in the eyes. "I'm tired, and I just. . ." I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. I buried my face in his clothes, inhaling deeply. "Why do things have to be so freaking hard?" I mumbled.

He chuckled, putting his hand on my hair, stroking it softly. "We'll get through everything. I'm sorry, for bugging you about the lessons and about liking Iris-although I will never understand-"

I straightened, putting a finger on his lips, silencing him. "I know." I kissed him softly and then went back to my comfortable place on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Iris stirred.

**Iris' POV**

I lifted my head groggily, my vision in swimming. "What happened?" I managed to ask, looking around for Elias' hand. He laced his fingers with mine, kissing me on the forehead. I smiled softly and placed my free hand on his cheek. "Come on, tell me what's going on. I don't want these vamps thinking I got a heart after all."

He laughed softly and replied, "You just passed out."

I sat up, looking around. Sure enough, I was sprawled on the Cullen's couch. "How long?"

"Twenty minutes, give or take."

I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. Damn. Then I remembered what had happened before fainting. "I changed," I whispered.

"Yeah, why did you do that? You know how much energy that sucks up."

I licked my lips, trying to calm my racing thoughts. "That's just it, I didn't want to. It just happened."

He frowned. "That's impossible."

I stood up, stretching my limbs. "Clearly it isn't, or it wouldn't have happened. Unless-" I stopped, my brain working overtime. Langula. . . why wouldn't he be able to bring out the change in me? He had, after all, given me my powers and such. "Unless someone pulled it out of me." I finished sullenly.

Elias stared at me, his eyes wide. "You think he could do that?"

"I think he's a fucking demon and can do anything. So. . .yes."

Elias was about to add something, when he tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. He inhaled deeply, his eyes flashing purple. I was about to ask what was happening, when I caught the scent. I growled, my hands clenching into fists.

"Volturi," I snarled.

"If they see us now, everything is ruined." Elias said, looking at me.

I knew why they were here. "They already know." I whispered, rage flowing through my veins. Langula knew I wanted my kill to be a surprise, yet he told where we were. I knew it had been him. He wanted me; he was sick of waiting. Elias met my eyes and nodded, understanding my train of thought.

"Well, what are we going to do?"

I rolled my head, cracking my neck. Then I took out my weapons. "We're going to summon a demon."

**Bella's POV**

My mouth dropped open. They were going to do what? "You're crazy," I blurted without thinking. She turned to me, a wry smile on her face. I licked my lips, ignoring the pale purple her eyes were turning. "You can't do this."

"We can, and are. Now, you have graduation tonight, no?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Good. You and your little. . .family, shouldn't be here. So. . .get ready to go."

No one moved. "I agree with Bella, you can't do this." Carlisle spoke up, speaking with authority.

She hissed and was suddenly in front of him, her hands pressed to his throat. She slammed him into the wall, her skin going gray. The Cullen's snarled, moving towards Carlisle. Elias jumped in front of them, holding his hands out. They couldn't move.

I looked down, noticing my hands were shaking. Edward's hands were wrapped around my waist, and he began to pull me from the living room. I realized what he was doing and shook my head. "Edward, stop," I said.

"You could get hurt, I'm getting you out of there."

I inhaled, speaking slowly. "Let me down Edward."

"Bella-"

"Edward, she won't hurt me. Now, let me down."

He obliged, still keeping me close to him. Iris was still hissing at Carlisle, her eyes a bright violet. "You don't understand anything. He has had me under his paw for well on three centuries, and I'm tired of it. Now, if you get in my way, I will not hesitate to rip you to pieces. Do you understand me?"

He nodded his head, his eyes onyx. I'd never seen any Cullen back down from a fight before. Of course, I wouldn't go against her either.

She let him go, exhaling out her frustration. "That goes for the rest of you. I've waited too long. . .." Her voice trailed off and she walked towards one of her bags. She plucked a knife from inside, the silver glinting in the light. Iris inspected it, her eyes narrowed.

Carlisle took a sharp breath. "Is that what I think it is?" He questioned her.

She smirked, sauntering back towards him. "Yup. It'll kill anything. Said to be wielded by good ol' Archangel Mike himself."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that true?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares?"

I was about to add something else, when someone knocked on the door. Ah right, the Volturi. Well, wasn't my graduation night going great?

**Iris' POV**

I crouched down, staying close to the floor. Elias came next to me, doing the same. The knife was in my hand, feeling oh so comfortable in my palm. Carlisle wiped his clothes and walked towards the door, a smile on his face. I waited. . .

"Aro, what a surprise. May I ask what you're doing here?" He asked. I stiffened. It was a good thing Aro couldn't sense us.

"Yes Carlisle, I was wondering if. . .may I come in?"

"I'm sorry, but we're just getting ready to go. The others are getting ready as we speak."

"Ah. Well, tell me Carlisle, have you heard of a woman by the name of Iris?"

Carlisle paused. "Doesn't sound familiar."

"He's lying," a new voice said. A voice I knew. Marcus. My lip rolled back and I was about to growl when Elias put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head, calming myself down.

"Now, now, we don't know that." Caius pointed out. "We get 'prank' calls all the time."

"Not ones of Virginia." Marcus added.

My blood boiled. How dare he say my name? The knife hummed in my hand. It wanted to kill, damage.

"Carlisle, I would advise strongly against lying to us. Especially on this matter."

"Who is she?" Bella asked, bravely stepping towards Carlisle. Edward snatched her and began to drag her away, but she fought him. I watched with interest.

Aro did also. "Bella, how nice to see you again darling. How have you been? Still a human I see, we must change that, and soon."

"Yeah, we're planning on it. Now, who is she?"

Aro was about to say something, when Marcus put a hand on his shoulder. "She's no one." He told her.

Bella shook her head, a small smile on her face. "It pains you to say her name. I saw it on your face."

"Bella-" Edward said, trying to pull her away.

"Edward, stop." She told him.

I stood, not able to stay still anymore. Fuck the plan. Fuck it all. I wanted to see him, see this so-called "pain" on his face. I stepped towards them, the room going quiet. I tilted my head, inspecting the Volturi closely. Elias shouted my name, but I paid no attention.

"Virginia," Marcus breathed, his eyes wide. "What happened to you?"

I smirked and shook my head. "You did." Before I could add anymore, the rage that was a second part of me screamed, and I fell to my knees. The knife clattered to the floor and I pulled at my hair. I hated this, hated it all. My voice grew raw, sorrowful.

I looked up into those crimson eyes, and drifted away, going towards the one place I'd have sanctuary. I was leaving them all. And I would deal with Langula on my own.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**  
**animallover0109, elleg20, Elven at Heart, Nicole.Cullen.xx, FireInHeaRt29, Scorpiongurl324**, **HAnitaA**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, I know it took forever, so sorry about that. This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. Sigh. Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what ya thought :)  
Faith


	13. Chapter 12

****

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.

**Chapter 12- Human Again?**

**Iris' POV**

The cemetery was quiet. I was alone. I sat on the ground, the knife in my hand. This wasn't going to be easy, and I was sure I'd probably die. I looked at my mother's beat and worn grave and sighed. "I'm sorry mother. I know you wouldn't be proud of me, of what I've become. I only hope you can forgive me."

I slit my arm, watching the thick crimson blood bubble from the wound and fall to the grass. "I, Victoria Garness, summon the demon named Langula." I chanted, murmuring a few words in Latin afterwards.

The air before me shimmered. Then, Langula was there, a small smile on his face. "You called?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

I stood, making sure he couldn't see the dagger. "You told Marcus where I was." I stated.

"Do you blame me? I want you Virginia, and I want you now." He went to move forward, only to find he couldn't.

I smiled and motioned to the blood barrier. "You can't move. How's it feel?"

He growled, his eyes flashing red. "Let me out."

I put a finger on my chin. "Hmm, let me think about it." I circled him, a small smile on my face. "If you happen to die, what happens to my contract?"

He frowned, his eyes darkening. "All remaining contracts dissolve. But that doesn't matter. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, I know you think so. What would happen to me? To Elias?"

"You would turn to your original state." He answered calmly.

I froze. "I'll be a human again?" I whispered.

He laughed. "You'll never be human again Virginia. I'm not dying anytime soon."

I looked at him, a grin cracking through the calm. I took out the knife and plunged it into his chest. He cried out, falling to his knees. The blood barrier dissolved, but that didn't matter now. The dagger glowed a bright white and surrounded Langula. I backed away, my eyes widened. He turned to ash before my eyes, screaming my name.

I licked my lips and laughed. That was it? It was oddly. . .anti-climatic. "Are you really dead, you fucker!" I yelled.

"He's dead." A voice answered.

"Fuck," I whirled around, jumping to my feet.

A man in white smiled. He was beautiful. "I'd like my knife please."

I glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. "Are you really Michael?"

He smirked. "You know I cannot say."

"Damn. . .he's dead?" I had to make sure.

He nodded his head and walked towards me, placing his hand on my forehead. He was warm, so warm. "You're tired. . .aren't you Virginia?"

I didn't question how he knew my name. "Very," I answered.

"Close your eyes."

I did so, focusing only on the warmth of his hand. Something inside me opened, and it felt like a burden was lifted off of me. I opened my eyes and saw that he was gone, as was his knife. "What did you do?" I yelled.

"You see in time," a voice whispered, wrapping around me in the wind.

I sighed and looked back at the grave. "I hope you still love me mother," I said quietly, before disappearing from the place I'd come to find as my sanctuary.

When I got back to the Cullen house, Elias was the only one there. He was pacing in the living room, mumbling something. I threw myself onto the couch and sighed. "Stop worrying, I'm fine."

He looked up at me, his eyes wide. "Iris?"

I smiled softly. "In the flesh."

He ran to me, pressing his lips strongly against mine. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I answered simply, running a hand down his back. "You really shouldn't worry about me so much."

He shook his head and laughed quietly, a tear falling onto my cheek from his eye. "I'm human Iris, I can feel it. You did it, you killed him."

I sat up, looking at him closely. "Try to change."

He closed his eyes and did so. Nothing happened. Then. . .how was I able to blink back here?

He started to talk, about what, well. . .I wasn't really listening. "I'm not human." I whispered.

He looked at me. "Of course you are. If I am, you have to be."

I shook my head. "No, something's not right."

"Maybe it's just taking you longer to. . .I don' know."

I stood from the couch and pushed him against the wall, growling softly. "What color are my eyes?" I asked him.

He looked down at me, struggling to speak. I loosened my grip. "Your regular color," he replied with a cough.

I dropped him, frowning hard. "How is this possible?"

He got up, breathing hard. "Maybe. . .maybe you were able to keep your powers."

I snarled, my hands clenching together. "Why?" Then I thought back to the mountainside. The man in white. . .he'd done something to me. I cried out, taking out a whip and striking it against the wall. I watched a picture smash on the floor, my nostrils flaring with rage.

"Maybe you're destined to be something more." A voice said. A voice I recognized.

I turned around slowly, meeting Aro's eyes with ease. "Don't come any closer." I told him, coiling my whip.

He held up his hands in surrender and smiled. "Well, don't you look positively full of rage."

"Fuck off," I spat.

"Well, you certainly aren't as innocent as you were before."

I smiled bitterly. "Yeah, blame Marcus for that. In fact, blame Marcus for my whole shit-whole of a life."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you dear? You can't blame others for your mistakes."

I growled and went to swing my hand around when someone grabbed my wrist and held it. "I wouldn't do that," the voice said in my ear.

For a second, I melted. "Marcus," I said, clearing my throat when I noticed it was a bit breathless.

He turned me around, his hands laying gently on my waist. "There's blood on your clothes." He stated.

I chuckled, momentarily forgetting the rage and sorrow. "Demon blood."

He arched an eyebrow. "You killed a Daemon?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

I moved out of his arms, lounging on a kitchen chair. "Because he wanted me to kill you faster than I wanted to. So I killed him first. Now, I can devote all my time to killing you."

Elias exhaled heavily. "Iris, don'."

I looked at him. "You're human now Elias. As you can see, I'm not."

Marcus laughed and walked over towards Aro. I briefly wondered where Caius was, the annoying brute. "You think you can kill me Iris?" He asked.

I grinned. "I know I can." I paused and listened to the air around me. There was a slight disturbance to the left, behind me. I uncoiled my whip and sprang up, wrapping it around the vampire-who turned out to be Caius. I laughed and threw him across the room, noticing the wounds the whip had left. "You've gotten messy. Do you still doubt me?" When I looked into Marcus' eyes, I saw the slightest bit of fear. "Good," I whispered.

Then I grabbed Elias and we disappeared. I'd come back in time. But right now, I sorta had to figure out what I was.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another chapter done. Langula's dead, for now. Bwahaha. No, he's dead. I hope you guys liked it. I know, I know, Iris is sorta biopolar, but she's supposed to be :) haha. Thanks so much to: ****animallover0109, jenski, Nicole.Cullen.xx, xLoveMuffinx, FireInHeaRt29, HAnitaA, Elven at Heart, Elleg20, Scorpiongurl324 for reading and reviewing, you guys rock! Hope you liked this chapter. Review with your thoughts!  
Faith**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 13- Let's Go Back**

**Bella's POV**

Graduation was in our gym, our parents and friends sitting at the South end while we sat at the North. I sat nervously, wringing my hands together. Mom and Phil were here, much to my dismay. They were next to Charlie, their faces (mostly my mother's) glowing with pride. I bit my lip. What was happening with Iris? Was she alright? Had she killed Langula? Just sitting here was killing me! Especially when the Volturi were there too!

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were also seated, watching as Edward, Alice, and Jasper walked across the stage. I was lost in my thoughts, not seeing what was in front of me. Before I knew it, it was my row's turn to stand and walk. I glanced at my parents and saw tears in their eyes, which made my throat close a little at the thought of leaving them behind to be with Edward.

"Isabella Swan," the principal announced and shook my hand, congratulating me on a job well done. The people I knew clapped; Edward's face was broken in a dazzling grin. I smiled back and finished my walk, allowing a shred of happiness to break through my wall of worry. I moved my tassel from one side to the other and let out a deep sigh. I did it. After twelve_ long _years of school, I had graduated.

The rest of the names were called, and then everyone stood and tossed their hats in the air, letting out a loud shot. Edward came towards me and wrapped an arm around my waist, kissing me deeply. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine.

I licked my lips and smiled when I saw my engagement ring sparkling. "Thanks, I'm proud of you too."

He laughed. "Well, I have done this a few times already."

"Doesn't matter, I'm still very proud of you."

I grinned and kissed me again. We broke apart because I had to breathe and saw the Cullens and my family were heading towards us. He turned us towards them, keeping his hand around my waist.

"Carlisle, nice to see you." Charlie said.

"You also. And how are you?" He asked my mother.

She blushed and started to talk all about her life, not leaving a single thing out. Meanwhile, I turned to Alice and Jasper, congratulating them also. Alice gave me a warm hug and practically squealed in my ear, while Jasper merely smiled warmly at me. They were so different, yet so perfect for one another.

"Where's your friend Bella?" Charlie asked me suddenly.

I looked at him, confused. "Which friend?"

"Iris, the one you'll be staying with."

And just like that, my happy moment was gone.

**Iris' POV**

I hated him. I hated him, because when he touched me, I felt the exact same way I did when I first met him. He still made me melt, made me imagine kissing him deeply. And for that, I despised him, and only wanted to kill him more. Elias sighed and looked around the house, his hands in his pockets. "Why ah we here dahling?" He asked, his Scottish accent thick.

"Because, I need to think."

"No, you need to go back to 'elp Bella. Don't forget her."

I scowled. "What's your point. She's nothing."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "Iris, you know you like her."

My scowl deepened. "I merely needed her to find Marcus. That's all. To deal with the Volturi. She's-"

"She's worried about ya. You know it. That's why you won't go back. You hate that she's worried about ya."

I pushed him away and licked my lips. "I don't know what you're talking about Elias."

He scoffed. "You hate getting close to people because of 'im. That is what I'm talking 'bout."

"So? Do you blame me?"

"Back then? No. Now? Yes. You need ta let g' of the past Iris."

I hissed. "He tore me apart, killed my family!"

Elias sighed and came towards me, putting his hands on my face. "You still love 'im, dun' ya?"

I stiffened. "What are you-"

"I know you do. I know every time you kiss me, you're really kissing him. That's fine with me, 'cause I jus' like being near ya. But Iris. . .don't push other people away 'cause of 'im. Let's go back, let's 'elp Bella. She needs it. She's just like ya, ya know?"

I put my forehead to his and allowed a single tear to fall. "I'm tired Elias." I whispered.

"I know."

"And I want him to pay for his sins."

"I know."

"And I still love him."

"I know."

I put my head on his shoulder and cried, thinking about Langula, my mother, and my past. Jesus, I was confused. Mostly, I thought about what I was now.

**Bella's POV**

My room was quiet. It was midnight, and no one knew where Iris had gone. After graduation, we all hung out at the Cullen house, and talked about. . .well, mostly mine and Edward's engagement. My mom and Charlie beat it into his head, that if he hurt me, they'd kill me. Edward said he'd never hurt me-of course-and then my mom said she was glad I was marrying into such a nice family. I almost laughed at that, but held my chuckles back. Then, me and my parents left and got dinner, heading back to Charlie's house afterwards. I told them I was tired at ten, and headed up to my room, waiting for Edward to appear.

To them, I was leaving with Iris tomorrow, who was getting last minute supplies during graduation-according to me, at least. In reality, no one knew where she was. And I was only staying in the Cullen house. What my parents didn't know, wouldn't hurt them.

I picked at my nails and bit my lip. This weekend. This weekend, he was going to change me. I'd finally become a vampire.

I'd finally be able to do more than just kiss him.

The thought made me blush.

Suddenly, someone rapped on my window. I looked up, surprised. It wasn't Edward, it was. . .Iris? I bolted out of my bed and whipped open the door, resisting the urge to smack her. "Where have you been?" I demanded to know, my hands on my hips.

She smirked and slid into my room. "Well gee ma, I'm sorry I didn't call." She replied sarcastically.

I frowned and watched as she paraded around my room, looking around at the things cluttering my floor. "Seriously, are you alright?"

She sighed and flopped onto my bed. "I'm fine. Langula's dead, and I am free. In some sense of the word. Elias is human again, but I'm not, which I think has something to do with something St. Mikey did when I was giving him back his knife, although I could be wrong. I ran because I hated seeing Marcus after all these years, and I'm only back because I told you I'd help you." She stopped and took a deep breath, then let it out. "Good enough explanation for you?"

My mouth dropped open and I slowly sat down next to her, attempting to process what she'd told me. "So. . .you came back for me?" I asked.

She snorted. "Please, let's not get a big ego. I came back to help you, yes. But not just for you. There's also some other things I can deal with in town, if I want to."

"Like what?"

"Like the werewolves, for example. They're not going to be happy about Edward biting you on their land, you know that, right?"

My heart sank. "Yeah. My friend is one."

She arched and eyebrow and laughed. "You, my dear, have one fucked up life, don't you?"

"Yes."

She slung an arm around my shoulder and squeezed it tight, which was oddly comforting. "Join the club. I've had a fucked up life since the 1700's."

My eyes widened, but I didn't say anything. "So, what happens next?" I asked her.

"No clue, Bella, no clue."

* * *

**A/N: Not my favorite chapter, just a filly. Hope you still liked it though. Thanks to: Nicole.Cullen.xx, elleg20, animallover0109, Elven at Heart, and ****Scorpiongurl324 for reviewing.** **Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my fanfiction, I've just been really focused on my original works, so sorry about the long waits. More will (hopefully) be coming soon. Thanks to everyone for reading! Review :)  
Faith**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 14-Tired**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed and threw my bags into the back of Iris' jeep, turning to Charlie with a forced smile on my face. Both him and my mom were saying goodbye to me, tears in their eyes. I didn't want to think about how this would be the last time I'd see them, as a human at least. "I'll be alright guys," I told them.

"Yeah, I swear, I'm a great driver." Iris told them with a grin.

Charlie sighed and enveloped me in a big hug. "I'll miss you Bells," he whispered.

"Me too," my mom said, rubbing my back with her hand. I pulled away from Charlie and hugged her too, knowing she was leaving to go back to Phoenix with Phil later in the afternoon.

"I love you both, very much." I told them strongly. "I'll see you in a while; don't have too much fun while I'm gone." I joked with Charlie.

He wiped a tear from his eye and laughed weakfully. "I'll try not to."

"Alright, well, we should hit the road." Iris spoke up.

I looked at her, silently thanking her for breaking the moment before I started to bawl.

They both gave me another hug apiece, and told me how much they loved me, before I got in the car and she drove away.

It wasn't even halfway to the Cullen house when I broke down and cried.

**Iris' POV**

She was crying. I hated when people cried. I didn't know how to deal with them. What could I tell her to make her feel better? There wasn't a damn thing I could say, without it being a lie. Yeah, it sucked leaving her family, but it was her choice.

I just patted her shoulder once and kept driving, humming along quietly to the music.

She groaned and wiped angrily and her eyes. "I didn't think it would be this hard!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Humans always think things will be easier than they are."

She gave me a look. "That doesn't make me feel better."

"I'm not trying to make you feel better."

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Gee, thanks."

I pulled the car over and looked her straight in the eye. "Do you want to do this? Do you want to become a vampire and be with Edward completely?"

"Of course."

"Then you need to sacrifice your humanity to do that. That includes your human friends, and your parents. It's hard, I know, but it's something you have to do. If it's too hard for you to do, maybe that's a sign you're not supposed to."

She shook her head. "No, I want to be with him."

"Then let them go."

"How can you say that so easily?"

I sighed and looked outside the window. "Because I had to do the same thing, a long time ago."

"You left your parents?" She asked, looking at me with interest.

I licked my lips and nodded my head. "My mother, father, brother, and sister. I left them because I thought. . .that maybe I would have a better life without them. And then, when I got involved with Langula and Marcus. . .they all died. I was left alone."

She let out a gasp. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Shit happens. Now. . .do I keep going to the Cullens, or do I double back?"

She looked out of her window and swallowed. "The Cullens."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

I started the car again and took off, not saying another word. She'd made her choice.

...

I lifted Bella's bags out of the back while she met Edward at the door. I watched the light appear in her eyes as they embraced, and felt a tug on my heart strings. For the briefest of moments, I was jealous of what they had. I wished I had someone like that, someone to love me, someone that I would lay my life down for. Elias. . . was great. But I didn't love him. Well, I loved him, but not like I loved, "Marcus." I whispered. "I don't love him like I love Marcus, never could."

I sighed and shook my head, whipping the thought from my mind. I didn't want to love him. But I did. Wasn't that the way fate worked?

I pushed all the thoughts from my head and walked towards them, dumping her bags at their feet. "Stop the lovey dovey crap, it's making me sick." I told them, walking into the house.

Bella laughed and tugged on Edward's sleeve, following me closely. "Sorry Iris, I forgot how much you hate shows of affection."

"Yeah, I do." I sat on the couch, watching as Edward grabbed her luggage and ran it upstairs. She took a seat beside me, talking to Alice and Jasper.

I was alone. Elias. . .he had business back in Ireland to attend to. When all the Cullens leaked into the living room, I found myself missing him.

"Where's your friend?" Rosalie asked snottily.

"Home," I answered easily.

"Oh really, and why wouldn't he-"

I stood and walked away, ignoring her completely. I didn't really care what she said. "Where did they go?" I asked Carlisle. "Where did the Volturi go?"

He looked at me, contemplating whether to tell me or not. "They went back to Italy."

I crossed my arms across my chest. "Why?"

"They didn't say."

Esme gave him a look, her eyebrows raised. Right then and there, I knew he wasn't telling me the truth. But, I was too tired to care, too tired to fight. So, I just walked outside and made my way onto the roof, watching the sun slowly set.

* * *

**A/N: Not a very long chapter, but I just wanted to end it there. Thanks to: ****FireInHeaRt29, ElleG20, Scorpiongurl324, Elven at Heart, Nicole.Cullen.xx, animallover0109**, **and bracinni09 for reviewing. I hope everyone liked this. I'll update soon! And thanks to all silent readers too!  
Faith**


	16. Chapter 15

****

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.

**Chapter 15- The Truth**

**Iris' POV**

I didn't head back into the house until midnight, and when I did, all eyes turned to me. I really hated when that happened. It was like you walked in at the most inopportune moment, and so they all decide to stay at you so you'll maybe go away again. I sat at the table and drummed my fingers against the wood, arching an eyebrow when five minutes passed and no one had said a word. "Alright," I began, "I'll bite. What the fuck is going on?"

"Langula is dead." Carlisle stated.

"Yup. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. All that good stuff."

"How?"

"You know, I'm not too sure of that myself. When I figure it out, I'll get back to ya." I rose from the chair, all ready to head upstairs to try and get some sleep, when he grabbed my arm. I looked at his pale fingers and chuckled. "Oh, my. Has daddy dearest finally grown a pair?"

He ignored me. "Did the knife work? Was it Michael's?"

"Why do you care?"

He growled and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't you get it?" He exclaimed.

Esme came up to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Sweetie, don't-"

"No!" He cut in. "If that knife worked, it means there are angels. Which means-"

I smirked, suddenly seeing where he was going with this. "Which means there's a God." I finished for him.

He swallowed and nodded his head. "Yes," he whispered.

I pried his fingers off of me and chuckled. "Does it matter? I don't know if vampires are really supposed to go to heaven. No souls, and all that jazz. I'm fairly certain God abandoned you once you took your first kill; be it animal or human. Face the facts, vampires just ain't normal. And I'm fairly certain God likes normal."

Carlisle blinked, not saying a word. "I suppose you're right," he said at last. Then, he began to walk away. The whole family looked somber, like I'd just announced great-grandma had died.

Bella came up to me, her mouth set in a grim line. "Can we talk?" She asked.

I stood there for a moment, then nodded my head. "Fine." I turned and started up the steps, heading for the guest room. She followed close behind, her presence strong. Once the door was shut, I plopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. I was beat. "What do you want?" I questioned.

"Why did you have to do that?"

I opened one eye so I could look at her. "Do what?"

"Tell them they won't. . .that God had abandoned them. It was wrong."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who cares if it's wrong? It's the truth."

"How do you know that? How do you know they won't go to Heaven or whatever it is when they die?"

I licked my lips, my lip ring pressing into my flesh. "I don't." I finally answered.

She sat on the edge of my bed. "Then why did you say it?"

I sighed, leaving my eyes closed so I couldn't see the expression on her face. "Because I stopped believing in the power of God a long time ago."

"Why?" She whispered.

I swallowed, my eyes starting to brim with tears. I couldn't think about it. . . "I've been through too much, seen too much evil, to believe there's an infinite good out there."

"That doesn't mean you should stop them from believing."

I growled and sat up quickly, pinning her to the bed, my hand on her throat. "I'm _not_ going to sit here and let a human lecture me. Do you understand me?"

She put a hand on my wrist, her brown eyes inspecting mine. She breathed slowly and deeply, her heart thumping in her chest. She was trying to hide her fear, but I could sense it. What_ was _I?

"What happened to you?" She questioned me quietly.

I pulled myself away, regarding her warily. My heart and head pounding, beating like drums inside of me. The truth threatened to spill from my lips, and tears filled my eyes. "I was stupid," I told her. "I trusted someone I shouldn't have, and because of that, my heart was broken. In more ways than one."

She rubbed her neck, still piercing me with her eyes. "You fell in love with Marcus." She stated.

I nodded my head, pressing two fingers to my temple. "Yes. I was a working in a brothel when I first met him. He told me later on he had just been looking for something to eat when I caught his eyes." I chuckled softly to myself. "My God, he was one of the most handsome men I'd seen. Tall, long hair, penetrating eyes. . . we were happy. At least, I thought we were. He told me what he was, and I accepted it. I thought he loved me as much as I loved him. But then he met Juliana. His love, his life. She was fairly wealthy, with a good title. I couldn't compete with that. He left me for her."

"That's horrible," she told me quietly.

"Yeah, it gets worse. An enemy of his had seen me, and to get to him, he went through me. He slaughtered my family. Butchered them and left them for me to find. In an instant, I'd lost everything." I paused, licking my dry lips. "I got angry, and I. . .I made a deal I shouldn't have. Langula talked me into giving away my soul for revenge."

"What about Elias?"

"He changed to protect me. He was a friend."

She got off the bed and came near me, holding her arms out. I collapsed, letting my tears fall. Sorrow took over me, causing my chest to convulse. She hugged me tightly. The door opened and the Cullens spilled into the room, I'm sure to see what was wrong. But I didn't care. I was too lost in my past, in the aches and pains, to realize they were watching me break down.

"It's okay," she said quietly. "It's gonna be alright."

**Bella's POV**

Surprisingly, Iris fell asleep, her head on my shoulder. Every Cullen was staring at me in surprise. "Edward, can you put her in bed?" I asked. My limbs were starting to numb.

He came towards us, lifting her easily. She stirred, but didn't wake. He set her down, pulling covers over her.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"That's not for me to tell you," I replied honestly.

"She told you about her past." Rosalie stated.

I paused, and then nodded my head. "Yeah, she did."

"Why won't you tell us? It could be helpful to know."

My mouth fell open in shock. "Because, Rosalie, she trusted me enough to tell me. I won't ruin that trust. Besides, it's really none of your business."

She scoffed. "Oh please. Don't tell me she's your new best friend or something."

"No, but-"

"Bella, you really should refrain from getting too close to her. She may hurt you." Emmett told me.

I looked at them all. "Do you all think that?"

They nodded, not able to meet me eyes.

"Well, it's stupid. She's a good person who had horrible things happen to her. She doesn't-"

Edward put a hand on my shoulder, silencing me. "It's alright, Bella."

I shook my head. "No, Edward, it's really not." And then I took a seat beside Iris, waiting for her to wake. I was sure she'd want to see a friend, especially after what happened.

_Do I really think of her as a friend? _I asked myself. Then, I looked down at her sleeping face, and smiled. _Yeah, I kinda do. Weird._

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I hadn't realized it'd been so long since posting. I am so sorry about that. Thanks to: ****bracinni09, Scorpiongurl324, FireInHeaRt29, animallover0109, jenski, Nicole.Cullen.xx, Transfiguration, ElleG20, and Elven at Heart for reviewing. I appreciate it. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter! I should be updating soon.  
Faith**


	17. AN

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry about that. I've just been going through a lot, focusing on a lot of my original stories, things like that. I know you all want updates, but you're going to have to wait another month. I'm doing NaNo, and need the entire month to be dedicated to that. Infinity and The Visitor will be updated in December. I think Hot Desire with a Cold Heart is going to be discontinued. Pretty much, I have no inspiration for it. Everything is just gone. Again, I'm sorry...hope you're not all too mad.**

**Faith**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 16- Encounter **

**Iris' POV**

When I woke, I felt like I'd been hit with a ton of bricks. Probably because I had been showing emotions...blah. What had come over me? Why had I decided to spill my past, to a human nonetheless? I swung my legs over the bed, the world spinning for a moment. I groggily made my way to the door, opening it carefully and easing out of the room. I could hear the Cullen family all conversing in the living room. "Tone it down, I've got a headache the size of fuckin' Russia," I muttered, groaning.

They stood, looking at me in surprise. "You could hear us?" Rosalie asked, her eyes wide. "How's that possible? We...we were whispering."

"Obviously not quiet enough. Would it be pointless to ask if you guys have aspirin?"

Carlisle grabbed his bag from by the front door, rummaging around in it for a few seconds before he found what he was looking for. He tossed me a bottle of Advil, which I caught effortlessly. I took off the cap and swallowed three. "Got any Jack Daniels in your Barney bag?" I joked, laughing softly. Sigh. Even when in pain, I was funny.

"Can you even get drunk?" Jasper questioned.

"No, but I can be pleasantly buzzed if I drink enough." I replied with a smile, plopping down onto the couch. I yelped, surprise to find I'd landed on the handle of my whip. I took it out, coiling it and throwing it onto the coffee table. Would've hurt if I'd gotten a barb stuck in my ass. Ouch.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Like shit. And hungry. And tired."

"I don't know how you're tired, you've been asleep for twenty-three hours," Edward commented.

I arched a brow. "Hmm...yeah, that's a little strange. Oh well, too tired to care." I closed my eyes and sighed. Then, I heard my phone buzz in my pants pocket. I dug it out and flipped it open, yawning as a form of greeting.

"Good evening to ya too," Elias joked. "How are you?"

"Been better. You?"

"I feel good...mortal. It's nice."

"Well, I'm glad one of us is enjoying it." I paused, realizing that came out a bit more bitter than I'd intended it to be. "Sorry. Bad mood."

"Ah, that's alright. I just thought I should warn you that the Volturi are coming back to Forks."

I opened my eyes, sitting up. I was awake. "Why?"

"They want Bella. And I don' think they're going to take no for an answer."

I shook my head, rubbing my temple as my headache grew. "How soon 'til they're here?"

"Until who's here?" Edward demanded to know, his eyes growing black.

"Oh, I know you can hear Elias. All of you can, with the exception of Bella." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Probably three hours."

I coughed, not sure I heard him right. "Three hours? Why the hell didn't you call me sooner?"

"I tried to. You didn't answer."

I groaned and smacked my head against the back of the couch. "Why me," I muttered. "Alright. Thanks, Elias." I hung up the phone and stood, stretching my stiff limbs.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked, looking fearful.

"Don't know yet. I can't come up with a decent plan without at least thinking about it for an hour-"

Edward hit the wall, denting it with his fist. "We don't have an hour to waste!"

"Slow your roll, lover boy. I'll come up with something."

Before I could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Damn. Who the fuck was that? I inhaled deeply, gagging when I smelled the musk of werewolf. Ew. I shuddered, looking at Bella. "I'm fairly certain that's a friend of yours."

"Damn," she whispered. "Jacob?"

I nodded my head.

She walked over to the door, opening it an inch. "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"You can't stay here, Bella."

"And why not?"

"Because...because I don't want to have to kill you if you turn. You'll be a monster, Bella-"

"Like you're not?" I cut in, pushing her aside. "Listen, mutt, why don't you go chase your tail and mind your own business? Hmm? Sound like a good idea? Does to me."

"Back off," he growled.

I smiled, tilting my head and taking in the sight of him. "You think you're pretty scary, don't you?" I walked forward, seeing how much he wanted to step back. I had to hand it to him though, he stayed where he was. I stood on my tip toe and whispered, "You aren't anything like the creatures _I've _fought. So why don't you scurry back to mommy before I show you how scary _I _can be."

"I'm not leaving without Bella."

"Yes, you are."

He snarled, his teeth smashing together. "They have a treaty! They can't bite anyone on this land-"

"Who said anyone's going to get bitten? Besides, it's _Bella's_ decision, not yours. Now, I am slowly losing what little patience I have with you, mutt, so I suggest you leave. Right now." I resisted the urge to kick him. Instead, I chose for glaring. Usually my glares sent people running. This time, however, it failed me.

He inhaled deeply, his body shaking. I could see the inner turmoil inside him, the urge to transform right in front of me. "What are you? You don't smell like a bloodsucker-"

"Because I'm not."

"Then what are you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Hell,_ I _had no clue what I was. What was I supposed to tell him? "Out," I said yet again, pointing to the end of the Cullen driveway.

He shook his head no, trying to push past me. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him down the porch. He fell with a thud, groaning at the impact. I stepped down the stairs, bending at the knees until my face was close to his. I put my hand on his cheek and sliced his cheek with my nail, watching the blood run down. I ran the nail down to his throat, thinking of how easy it would be for me to reach and punch my way right through his throat, his broken spine clutched in my hand. "Go...home." I said, standing up.

He stood, putting a hand on his cheek. "Bitch," he growled.

I growled back and did a roundhouse kick, landing the blow into his stomach. He clutched his mid-section, coughing as he fell to his knees. I did another, this time the blow landed on his cheek. His head whipped around, but he managed to stay up.

"Iris, stop!" Bella yelled, grabbing my arm. I twisted her off, throwing her backwards. I didn't even bother to check if Edward caught her. I was stuck in fighter mode, only seeing red. This was how I survived. I didn't care about anyone; I didn't allow myself to feel. I stayed numb and fought anyone who opposed me. It was all I knew. I was scared to learn how to survive any other way.

I picked him up and threw him, watching as he smashed into one of the cars in the driveway. Wishing I was next to him, I blinked and was instantly beside him. That stunned me. I looked around, wondering how I'd gotten over there. I heard the Cullens talking, but I was too shocked to listen in. Suddenly, I was thrown to the ground, his weight heavy on top of me. I looked at the wolf, laughing when I saw him growling with his oh so sharp teeth. "Still not scared," she taunted him, bucking him right off.

She was pulled to her feet by a Cullen, looking over her shoulder to see who it was. She was surprised when she saw Marcus, his hair around his shoulders as black as it had been the night she had first seen him. She forgot all about the wolf, about Bella...about trying to figure out what she was. All she could think of was his face...those beautiful lips she had once kissed.

It was only when he let her down that she noticed she was no longer anywhere near the Cullens, or the wolf. She was in what appeared to be an abandoned church. Regaining her composure, she turned to him. "What do you want?"

"A thank you should be in order, I just saved your ass."

"I would've been fine."

"My God, you're not immortal, Iris-"

She sauntered over to him, laughing. "Aren't I?" she whispered, putting her face close to his. Her lips were near his, and she desperately wanted to close the gap between them. She wondered if he wanted that too. Shrugging the idea off, she stepped away, crossing her arms over her shoulders. "How are we here?"

"Magic," he said with a smirk.

"Well, take me back. I'm not about to let your friends take Bella."

He arched a brow. "Don't tell me you care about the human."

She smirked. "That would be none of your business. Let's just say, I made a promise. And I always _keep_ my promises. Now, take me back."

"Or what?" he asked, walking towards her.

She met him head on, her chin up. "Or I tell your little comrades exactly _why _my family was killed. They think it's simply because an enemy of yours found out about me...but that's not the truth. Is it, Marcus?"

He growled, his eyes turning from crimson to black. "You wouldn't."

"Ah, but I would."

He took her in his arms, holding her tight. She forced her heart to remain calm, not allowing herself to feel the slightest bit happy to be so close to him.


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, whereas all new characters belong to me.**

**Chapter 17- Let's Make A Deal**

**Iris' POV**

**...**

We had been back for three hours, and all I'd been able to do was stare at him. My lip curled up and I growled, my hand flexing on my whip. Marcus chuckled and said, "You look as if you want to kill me."

"I do. I want to see you _bleed_." I replied.

"Well, I suppose I deserve it."

"You _suppose_? You're damn right you deserve it! Because of you my family was _slaughtered_!"

"I have apologized for that a countless amount of times. I am sorry-"

"Oh, save the bullshit. You're not sorry. You never gave a flying fuck about me-"

He flew towards me, grabbing my shoulders as his eyes faded to black. "That's not true. I loved you."

I scoffed, pushing him off of me. "Yeah, sure. You loved me so much you left me for another woman."

He looked down, his voice low. "I told you, we were meant to be together-"

"That makes me feel so much better." I threw a dagger at him, laughing as it tore though his stomach. Venom spilled from the wound and he fell to his knees, his teeth gritting with pain. "That isn't even a_ tenth _of the amount of pain you've caused me."

"If you hate me so damn much, kill me. Come on, Iris, _kill_ me!"

I crouched beside him, yanking his hair back and caressing his cheek with one of my nails. "I think killing you would be too easy. Maybe I'll find a way to destroy your love over and over again. Every memento you have, I'll burn. Every memory, I'll erase. It'll be like she _never existed_."

"And how do you propose on doing that?" he asked coolly, those beautiful crimson eyes staring into mine.

"I'll find a way, trust me." I dug my fingernails into his marble skin. "I'll make you regret the day we met."

Someone cleared their throat from behind us. I turned to the doorway, frowning when I saw Aro. He smiled and waved.

"What do you want, Aro?"

"You to figure out how we're going to deal with the wolves."

"You're the Volturi. Figure it out."

"I would, but Bella dear wants you. Apparently you'll show mercy, and I won't."

I sighed, letting go of Marcus. "I'll deal with the wolves if you promise to leave Edward and Bella alone."

He arched an eyebrow. "You're offering me a...deal?" He laughed.

I stood there for a moment, my hands on my hips. "Are you finished?"

He stifled a laugh, gesturing for me to continue.

"They deserve to be able to decide when her change comes by themselves with no pressure from you. She changes, she'll help you if you ask something reasonable of her."

"And in exchange you'll deal with the wolves?"

"Yes."

"We could easily dispose of them all."

"But then Bella wouldn't trust you worth a damn and you'd sooner pull the devil's teeth than get her to help."

He nodded his head. "I suppose you're right."

"I _am_ right."

"Alright. We'll let you deal with the mess here, and we won't both the two lovebirds until _after_ she's changed."

I held out my hand and shook his.

"But we're not going anywhere. I want to find out what's going on with you," he added.

"I figured."

Without saying another word, I stepped from the room and headed towards the living room. Plopping onto a chair, I exhaled. Everyone looked at me, as if I had all the answers.

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked.

"Kill Jacob," I replied simply.

**Bella's POV**

**...**

I jumped from my seat, my eyes opening wide. "What? No you're not!"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I am. But don't worry, he won't stay dead."

My thoughts whirled. "Wait, what? How's that possible?"

She licked her lips, biting off a yawn. "He's next in line to rule the pack, I'm assuming. He smells strong. The pack isn't going to let their future alpha die. So, I propose to save him but only if they let you all go. Then, I'll being him back."

"How?" I asked, my heart pounding.

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and shrugged her shoulders. "Haven't figured that part out yet. Still gotta work the kinks out."

"So...you're just gonna kill him?"

She winced. "Well...I'm gonna shoot him...while he's trying to save...you."

"Me?"

Edward lunged to his feet beside me, his eyes black. "You're _not_ hurting her."

Iris sighed, coiling her fingers around her whip. "You're right, I'm not. But if Jacob thinks I am, he'll get in the way of the shot. Believe me, it's much easier this way."

"How? You'll be pointing a _gun _at her."

She rolled her eyes. "Every time your son kisses her she's near deadly venom. This isn't that much different."

"My, my. You've thought this out," Aro spoke up from near the staircase. I looked at the three Volturi, my heart pounding even faster. What were they going to do to me? Force me to change? Rip open my throat themselves?

As if sensing my unease, Marcus stepped forward. "We're going to let you two alone until after you're changed. Then, we'll deal with our...little problems."

My mouth dropped even lower. "Re-really?"

"Really. Iris can be very persuasive."

I looked back to Iris, wondering if I trusted her not to shoot me.

"I won't hurt you," she said.

I waited a moment, then nodded my head. I believed her. "Alright. Just...don't hurt him too much. He's still my friend."

She smiled. "I won't. You have my word."

That was good enough for me. Now, we just had to convince Edward...

**Iris' POV**

**...**

I lay on the bed that'd been given to Elias and I, kicking my feet back and forth. I looked out the window, wondering what I was going to do and losing myself in the past. I could still smell the blood...so heavy in the air. My brother's face, staring up at me with glassy eyes. How could I forgive Marcus? How could he sit there and feel nothing? Just...wear a calm face as he apologized for the murder of my family.

I rubbed my temple, my head still pounding. I missed Elias. He was always so positive...I needed that.

_No, you need to stay in the real world. _

"Jesus!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. I began to pace, my boots sinking into the carpet.

The door opened slowly, and in walked the man flooding my thoughts.

"Get out, Marcus."

He ignored me, of course, and sat at the end of my bed-watching me closely. "What are you doing?" he questioned after a few moments.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm pacing."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to think. You're not helping. Out."

He smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

My luck.

"I really am sorry-"

I held up a hand, stopping him. "Don't," I said quietly. "Don't go there."

He looked to the floor, his hair in a ponytail. "I never meant to hurt you," he whispered.

I took a deep breath, chewing on the end of my nail. After a moment, I said, "I know. But you did."

"I didn't know they would go after you...I should've protected you. I never meant for you to turn out this way. So full of hatred and vengeance...so_ dark_. Your happiness is what drew me to you in the first place-aside from your beauty. You were in a bad situation, but happy. It amazed me."

I shrugged my shoulders. "She amazed you more."

He got up and lifted my chin, looking at me. Then, he pressed his lips to mine, gently, and I felt my knees waver. I pushed at him, shaking my head. "No, don't. You can't. I can't."

Visions of my family and how we used to be overcame me and I fell to my knees, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me, and I inhaled the familiar scent of his skin. "Damn you, Marcus!" I yelled. "Damn you!"

He held me as I cried.

Guess I wasn't so over it as I thought I was.

* * *

**a/n: Why haven't I updated, you might ask? Cause I've sorta grown to hate the series XD. So, it's been killing me to sit and write. Plus, I've been mad crazy writing my originals. Sorry. Please forgive moi. Hope you like this. There's like..two, three chapters left. Thank God.** **ha. Let me know what you thought!**

**Faith**


End file.
